


saying that i want more, this is what i live for

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Choking, Collars, Creampie, Crossdressing, Crying, Degradation, Dom/sub, Everyone Is Gay, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Feminization, First Time, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Language Kink, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painplay, Pet Play, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Title Kink, Wet Dream, boys in makeup, but with wolf chan, cause theyre very in love uwu, everyone is a switch, no editing we die like men, primal kink, proper use of condoms and dental dams, seungmin is a puppy and you cant change my mind, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Gross.” He had stated matter of factly.“You’ve had my dick in your mouth.” Woojin had retorted.Which was true. With the dating ban and the high levels of hormone with nine teenage boys, sexual tension could get a little out of hand sometimes. Of course, no one spoke of it; there was a silent agreement to keep it among themselves. God, Chan had made out with all his members multiple times, all of them different. He liked it all, though. Physical touch and affection was his love language, and when it was just them, no cameras, no staff, no prying eyes, they all revelled in it.





	1. i found him in a lover - woojin x chan

**Author's Note:**

> *waves* hi, don't mind me, just dumping some porn in the tag and then skedaddling out of a first floor window
> 
> yet again, just like on land, off land, this is pure, self indulgent wish fullfilment. have fun y'all

Sometimes, Chan felt stressed. Stressed out at all the responsibilities as the leader of Stray Kids. When he had those moments, he could feel his brain stop functioning, everything coming to a stand still. He had tried many methods for stress relief, but none of them really worked. That is, until he had discovered a new side of himself.

It was a few months after they debuted, and he had been in the studio, producing tracks. He could feel the anxiety sitting at the back of his throat, a lump he couldn’t swallow no matter how he tried. Woojin had come to check on him; it had been 3 am, and the older man had been worried. He had convinced him to take a break, to come rest his head on Woojin’s lap while he sat on the couch. The physical affection had calmed him some, but it hadn’t been enough. They had talked, Chan spilling his mind.

“Sometimes I just wish that it was someone else that was choking me, instead of my anxiety, y’know?” He had said it as a joke, out of frustration at his frustration, and Woojin had in an equally joking response put his hand around Chan’s throat, squeezing lightly.

He had gone limp, immediately. His mind had blanked out, and he had only been able to stare up at the man above, who was looking down with such worried eyes.

“Shit, Chris? Are you okay?” Chan had snapped out of it quickly, after Woojin removed his hand, and he had hid his face in his hands.

“I-I… I think I liked that too much.” His face had been completely red as Woojin pried his palms away from his face, the older man cooing and caressing his cheek.

“Cute.” He had had his cheeks covered in kisses, groaning at the onslaught of affection.

“Gross.” He had stated matter of factly.

“You’ve had my dick in your mouth.” Woojin had retorted.

Which was true. With the dating ban and the high levels of hormone with nine teenage boys, sexual tension could get a little out of hand sometimes. Of course, no one spoke of it; there was a silent agreement to keep it among themselves. God, Chan had made out with all his members multiple times, all of them different. He liked it all, though. Physical touch and affection was his love language, and when it was just them, no cameras, no staff, no prying eyes, they all revelled in it.

“Still. You’re gross.” Woojin had smirked down at him.

“And you got hard from me choking you.” Chan had let out a squeak as he realised the older man was right, slapping him in the chest and telling him to not tell the others.

 

They hadn’t talked about it for a few months, the subject not coming up in their make out sessions or shower blowjobs. It wasn’t until Chan had a mild panic attack from all the tension and stress, triggered by an interview, where he curled up against Woojin’s chest and cried. The younger members had lingered outside the room until Minho herded them out of the apartment on Woojin’s texted request. 

“It’s okay baby boy, I got you.” Chan just sobbed harder at the soft words, his hands gripping tightly on the older man’s shirt. Everything was too much, he felt like he was falling fast towards the ground with no safety net. Woojin’s neck was wet from his tears, but the older man just cooed and rubbed the small of his back. 

Slowly, but surely, he calmed down, migrating from being rolled up against Woojin’s chest to straddling him so they could hug properly. He was still sniffling, his eyes still wet, but he wasn’t shaking anymore, and his grip on Woojin’s shirt wasn’t as tight.

“Fuck.” His voice was raspy, and he felt so tired. He was still tense however, the anxiety wound up like a spring.

“Anything you want me to do?” Chan went to shake his head, but then an idea popped into his head. He hid his face in Woojin’s t-shirt, fiddling at the fabric with nervous hands.

“C-could you choke m-me?” The older man let out a surprised gasp, but then pulled away from Chan so he could look him in the eyes.

“Is that what you want baby? Want me to choke you?” Chan blushed, not looking the other in the eyes, but nodded profusely. “Awe, cute.” Woojin carded one hand through Chan’s hair while the other came up to rest around his neck, minimal pressure applied.

Chan melted. He would probably have fallen off of Woojin’s lap if the older man hadn’t had a grip on his hair and throat. He whined as Woojin applied more pressure, the feeling making him feel hot all over. He gripped on tightly to his shirt, his hips moving on their own. He heard how the other muttered ‘holy shit’ at his behavior but he was barely aware of it. He was so hard, and he was sitting in Woojin’s lap, straddling his beautiful thighs, and the choked moans he was letting out was making the other aroused too.

“T-take it off.” He tugged at Woojin’s t-shirt, and the man let go of his throat to quickly pull off the garment. He did the same to Chan’s shirt, leaving them in their jeans. He pushed Chan off of him, the other whining but obeying. Woojin pulled off his jeans, and Chan followed suit with shaky hands, soon leaving them both in only tented boxers.

“C’mere baby boy, get on the bed.” Chan crawled onto the bed, flopping onto his back with an expectant look in his eyes. Woojin smirked, leaning forward to trace the younger man’s thigh. “I’m gonna make you feel good, okay baby?” Chan nodded, unable to hide his smile. He loved when they could get alone time, not have to worry about other members or staff interrupting. The sneaky makeout sessions in the company restrooms and quick blowjobs during shared showers were their own kind of nice, but taking it slow and ejoying every second was something he treasured.

They adjusted themselves on the bed, so that Chan was reclined against the headboard, Woojin sitting in between his spread legs. After a little bit of rummaging around, Woojin found the lube in the bedside drawer, and he placed it next to the younger man’s head. 

Their lips found each other again, tongues sliding together fervently. Chan lazily wrapped his arms around Woojin’s neck, shivering slightly at the feeling of the man’s muscles. He felt so small and defenseless under him, knowing how easily he could just hold him down and wreck him. 

“Please choke me again.” He gasped out between kisses, and he could feel Woojin smile against his lips.

“Can you jerk us off while I do that?” He nodded frantically, hands already traveling down to their underwear. They both gasped as the cool air around them hit their cocks, and Chan wasted no time in getting the lube and drizzling it in his hand. He held both of their lengths in his hands, moving agonizingly slow at first. Woojin groaned lightly and steadied himself against the wall, his hand next to Chan’s head. His other hand found it’s place around his throat, a steady pressure that served to make the younger man’s moans whinier. They found a steady rhythm, fucking into Chan’s fists and sharing sloppy kisses. 

He could feel the heat rising in his stomach, the knot tightening. He gasped out an ‘I’m close’ and Woojin just growled against his mouth, holding tighter around his throat. Chan came with a string of curses and pathetic moans, painting their chests and stomachs with white ribbons. Woojin grunted, pulling Chan’s hand away from his cock.

“I want you to suck me off.” Chan nodded, and they adjusted their positioning so Woojin was laying down and Chan could crawl inbetween his legs. While Woojin was getting comfortable, Chan ran his fingers over the cum dripping down his body, slowly licking it off while maintaining eye contact with the other man. Woojin just groaned at the sight, gesturing for him to get closer. Chan laid down on his stomach, gripping at the older man’s strong thighs.

“Can’t you just fuck my mouth?” Woojin’s eyes widened comically at the mumbled request, but nodded and placed one hand on the back of Chan’s head, helping him slowly sink down. He slowly thrusted, finding a leisurely pace.

Chan had discovered the fun in giving blowjobs quite early, when he had his first sexual experiences with other men as a trainee. His gag reflex was really weak, and he had been told that he had ‘dick-sucking lips’ before. The first time he and Woojin went beyond grinding and mutual handjobs, he had made him come in one minute. While Woojin had been embarassed for coming so fast, Chan had bragged to their other members about his prowess, which of course lead to them wanting to get in on the action. He groaned at the memories, remembering the first time one of them had come to him with the request. Seungmin had come to his studio late at night on the weekend, stuttering out that he had never been touched by anyone but himself before. Chan had sat him down in his office chair with the stern order to not make too much noise, before pulling the younger’s cock out. The only noises had been of Chan’s slurping and Seungmin’s breathy whines as he gripped onto Chan’s hair. Or when Jisung nervously had pulled him closer one night when they were in the van on the way home, placing the older’s hand on his very obvious erection. Chan had pulled him into the bathroom as soon as they got home, using the excuse that Jisung needed help washing his hair. The way he had grabbed onto Chan’s curls and thrusted down his throat before coming hard had been intoxicating. Or when Minho had flirted with him more than usual one drunken night and he found himself with his mouth around the younger’s dick and his fingers in his mouth. Fuck, he was getting half hard again.

Woojin seemed to notice his predicament, because he pulled him off from his cock.

“What you thinking about baby?” Chan groaned, not being able to resist grinding against the mattress.

“Just thinking about how much I love sucking dick, how about you?” Woojin chuckled.

“You seem more relaxed when you suck someone off. Maybe you should start doing weekly blowjobs.” Chan snorted in response, opting to focus his attention back on the cock in front of him. He licked a long stripe from the base, swirling his tongue around the head before diving back down. 

Woojin picked up the pace, slamming into Chan’s mouth roughly, in pursuit of his own orgasm. Chan just braced himself so the angle was better, keeping eye contact with the older man. His eyes were teary, and he probably looked like a mess but that’s what he liked. With a particularly rough thrust, Woojin came, semen flooding Chan’s mouth. He swallowed it down, and kept sucking until the older man pushed him away from his oversensitive dick.

“God, we need to change the sheets.” Woojin said, wrinkling his nose. Chan laughed, sitting up and kissing him softly on the mouth. The room stank of sweat and sex, but they opened a window and gathered the sheets together. They put on new underwear, and slipped into some comfy clothes, before going to the laundry room with the dirtied sheets.

“Hyung! Are you feeling better?” Felix shouted as they walked past the hallway, where the rest of the band had piled in, currently taking off their shoes and jackets.

“Just peachy!” 

They all gathered together to make dinner, Chan getting wrapped into a hug by Hyunjin and Jeongin. The evening was mostly uneventful, but it was nice, getting some peace and quiet with his family. They were not traditional in any way, what with being all male and the sexual relations they shared, but Chan wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> polyam+smut is more fun when everyone is a switch and that's just my personal preference WELCOME TO MY TOWN Y'ALL
> 
> why can't i write things without them fluffy??? science might never know


	2. he's got me down on both knees - chan x hyunjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re stressed, hyung. You should do something to relax.” 
> 
> “Like what Jinnie?” Chan snorted, but the sound turned strangled when Hyunjin responded.
> 
> “Like sucking me off? Woojin hyung told me it helps you relax.” Chan moaned and flipped them around, so he was holding the younger man against the wall.
> 
> “That bastard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im posting these two first chapters now bc theyre already finished, but y'all shouldnt expect updates to come like this after this one. this wont have a regular updating schedule, but i do have some things that are half finished that are coming up when i finish those
> 
> [edited to add that there is elements of feminization in this, in case you're uncomfortable with that]

Over the next few months, their lives just got busier, and Chan felt the stress creeping up. He went to Woojin, letting him manhandle and love him, as often as possible, but with their schedules not always being compatible, he was often left to cope with it alone. Woojin, ever the observant, pointed that out to the rest of the group with a wink.

 

Hyunjin was the first one to make a move. He had obviously noticed his leader’s tension, and decided to take matters into his own hands. At a late night, one-on-one dance practice he pushed Chan up against a wall. Said man simply raised an eyebrow, as Hyunjin trailed kisses over his neck and collarbone.

“What is it Hyunjinnie?” Hyunjin slid his hands under the older man’s shirt, appreciating the feeling of firm muscle under soft skin. Chan braided one of his hands into the younger man’s hair, the other feeling up the other’s chest.

“You’re stressed, hyung. You should do something to relax.”

“Like what Jinnie?” Chan snorted, but the sound turned strangled when Hyunjin responded.

“Like sucking me off? Woojin hyung told me it helps you relax.” Chan moaned and flipped them around, so he was holding the younger man against the wall.

“That bastard.” Hyunjin laughed, and Chan couldn’t help but laugh along. His laugh was infectious, and Chan made sure to kiss him deeply before sinking down on his knees.

“Love you, hyung.” Hyunjin was panting, half hard under the hands that were now fondling him.

“Love you too, Jinnie.” He nuzzled his face into the bulge, inhaling the scent. It was intoxicating, to be on his knees in front of someone else. Especially when it was someone he was supposed to be the leader of, to be above of.

He pulled down waistband of the sweatpants, mouthing over the fabric of the boxers. He knew he was good, had been told so by his band members and by other friends he’d blown. He licked, drenching the fabric with his saliva. Hyunjin whined, fisting his hands in Chan’s hair; he had always had trouble staying quiet.

“H-hyung…” The younger man whispered out as Chan pulled down his underwear and immediately enveloped his cock with his mouth, tongue swirling around the head. He focused on a spot just underneath the head, massaging moans out of Hyunjin and making his hips stutter.

When the younger accidentally thrusted too deep, his dick hitting the back of Chan’s throat and making him choke, he pulled away, apologizing profusely. Chan just grabbed onto his hips to keep him still, panting heavily down on Hyunjin’s dick.

“Do-do that again.”

“Hyung are you sure? I didn’t hurt you right?” Chan smiled up at him, eyes wet, and nodded.

“It hurts, but I like it.” Hyunjin leaned down and kissed him, checking once more that it was okay before pushing back into his leader’s mouth. They found a steady rhythm, Hyunjin whining at the feeling of Chan’s throat around his cock. He whispered praise between his whimpers, spurring the older on to speed up.

“Fuck, hyung, I wanna come please.” Chan smirked around his cock; even while fucking someone’s mouth he was submissive, yielding, still having to ask for permission to come. He pulled off, jerking quickly while letting his tongue linger on the head.

“Want you to come in my mouth, princess.” He dove back in, making Hyunjin’s whine pitch up. It only took a few thrusts until he was climaxing, releasing deep down Chan’s throat. Hyunjin nearly collapsed, having to lean back on the wall for support. He pulled his softening dick out and tucked it back in his pants, sinking down to cuddle Chan.

“I love you, Channie hyung.” He drawled, pulling the older man into his chest. Chan curled into him, content to rest in the warmth of Hyunjin. They nearly fell asleep there, and probably would have if Chan hadn’t squeezed his legs together and realised he was still rock hard. He groaned under his breath, wondering if he should ignore it in favor of snuggles. Hyunjin, however, noticed too. He giggled, one hand traveling down Chan’s chest.

“Want princess to take care of that, sir?” He blinked alluringly, tongue coming out to languidly lick his lips. Chan grunted, pulling the younger into a bruising kiss. They broke away minutes later, lips red and swollen, shiny with spit.

“God, I wanna fuck your thighs, baby girl. Can I do that?” Hyunjin nodded eagerly, reconnecting their lips while he wiggled out of his bottoms. They moved away from the wall, laying down with Hyunjin’s head facing the mirrors. Chan rolled up the youngers sweatpants and tucked it under his head with a sweet kiss, so he wouldn’t get a crick in his neck. For a few minutes, they just kissed, sweet, slow kisses. Chan stroked Hyunjin’s inner thighs softly, his hands firm.

“Do you have any lube?” Chan broke away - with some reluctance - to get up and search his backpack for the small bottle he had thrown in a few days earlier. He came back triumphant, resuming kissing Hyunjin as he spread the lube on his inner thighs, making the younger hiss.

“You’re so pretty, such a pretty princess for me.” Chan scooted up closer, pulling his aching length out of his pants, lining himself up with Hyunjin’s thighs. The younger mewled at his words, the praise making him shiver.

The sound Chan made was obscene, as he thrusted in between Hyunjin’s strong legs. The way the younger squeezed around him was unbearable, and he swore under his breath, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to last long. He pushed Hyunjin’s shirt up, admiring the younger’s muscled stomach.

“Are you gonna come on my tummy sir?” Hyunjin fluttered his eyelashes at him, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Chan groaned, grasping hard enough to bruise at his thighs. He rutted faster, biting down on his bottom lip to keep himself from being too loud. Hyunjin clamped his hand over his mouth, only letting small whines escape.

Chan came with a desperate thrust, hands shaking with how hard his grip was. He slumped back, resting on his feet, as he let Hyunjin’s legs fall to the side. He took a few steadying breaths, before leaning down to lick up his release. Hyunjin giggled at the feeling of his tongue, and he ran his hand through the older’s hair.

Chan wiped him down with tissues he found in his backpack, and then helped him stand up after pulling on his pants again. They shared a kiss and an embrace, Hyunjin giggling adorably when Chan snaked a hand down to grope his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone has any ideas for this, please leave them i the comments! i would love some inspo and input


	3. his head between my thighs - woojin x chan / woojin x changbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you pull me out of there just so you could cuddle me?” Woojin smiled accusingly, and Chan pressed a light kiss to his cheek.
> 
> “And what if I did? C’mere baby bear.” Woojin let Chan drag him to the couch, straddling the younger and tucking his head into his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im weak for woochan. woobin is pretty darn cute. thats all

Woojin was tired, anyone could see that. But he kept going, redid his lines even when his voice started swaying.

“I’ll do that again.” Chan sighed, pressing the button on the intercom.

“You need to take a break, Woojin. Your voice isn’t holding up.”

“Just one more take Channie, I’ll get it this time.” Chan frowned.

“Woojin, I’m not letting you do another take. We’re taking a break.” Woojin pouted, but sighed and took off his headphones, stepping out of the recording booth.

Chan stood up, cradling the older’s face in his hands. Woojin leaned into the touch, a small smile grazing his lips.

“Did you pull me out of there just so you could cuddle me?” Woojin smiled accusingly, and Chan pressed a light kiss to his cheek.

“And what if I did? C’mere baby bear.” Woojin let Chan drag him to the couch, straddling the younger and tucking his head into his neck.

Chan dragged his fingers up and down Woojin’s thighs, enjoying the shivers and gasps he could draw out of him. He moved his hands up to Woojin’s back, deft fingers digging into the stiff muscles and knots. Woojin hummed contentedly, but his humming was interrupted by a small groan when Chan pushed at a particular spot just above his ass.

“Feels good.” He mumbled into Chan’s ear, voice a higher pitch than normal. Chan smirked, letting his hands wander down to Woojin’s ass. The moans spilling from the older man spurred him on, made him grasp firmer, made him move his hips gently upwards.

“Yeah? How about this?” Chan whispered, placing his left hand on the underside of Woojin’s thigh and squeezing. The whimper that came as a result went straight to his dick, and he was suddenly very aware of the layers separating their crotches.

“Chan.” Woojin breathed out, pulling his head up so they were look each other in the eyes. “Please, more.” His head lolled back, exposing his long neck, and Chan wanted nothing more than to cover it in hickeys. He knew he couldn’t do that however, they had to be on camera the day after, so he just left open mouthed kisses on the smooth skin.

“Yeah? What do you want baby bear?” Woojin sighed, relishing in the feeling of lips on his neck. He grinded down subtly against Chan’s crotch.

“Want to just grind, please Channie.” Chan smirked, gripping the older’s hips and roughly pushing him down on the couch, giggling at the surprised expression on his face.

“You’re so cute.” Chan cooed, leaning down to kiss him before getting off the couch to lock the door. He flicked off the light at the same time, so the only light came from inside the recording booth, and then returned to the couch, where Woojin had sat up and tugged off his t-shirt.

Chan positioned himself inbetween his legs, pulling the older in for a rough kiss. They balanced it, between soft and harsh touches, a hand running carefully along the nape of the neck before roughly grasping the hair. Soft lips moving against each other, interspersed with teeth nipping.

Chan pushed Woojin down on his back, the older automatically wrapping his legs around his waist. Chan moaned into his mouth when he felt his cock press snugly to Woojin’s ass. He grinded down, and Woojin met him midway, both grunting and moaning at the sensation.

Chan dragged one hand over Woojin’s torso, feeling the firm muscle under the soft skin, the pretty happy trail and the stiff nipples. He took one small bud inbetween his fingers, rolled it carefully, happily swallowing the moans from the older man. He broke away, kissing down Woojin’s chest and latching onto his nipple.

“Chan-!” Woojin gasped, hips jerking at the feeling. He put one hand over his mouth, and Chan smirked at his muffled moans. His hands wandered down slowly, taking in Woojin’s stomach, his strong thighs, his ass. Chan squeezed it, loving the way it made the older man shake underneath him.

“You’re so pretty like this. You’re my pretty baby, aren’t you?” Woojin whined, nodding frantically.

“I’m your pretty baby, your pretty baby bear.” He gasped out, nails digging into Chan’s clothed back.

Chan detached himself from him, ignoring the complaining whimpers, and pulled his hoodie off, chucking it on the floor before diving back in.

“Wish I could mark you up so nice and pretty, so everyone could see. You would like that, wouldn’t you? So people would know you’re my baby.” Woojin raked his nails down Chan’s back at the words, soaking in the sounds of the younger man hissing above him.

“I want you all to mark me, show people I’m yours, I’m your baby-” He babbled, and Chan groaned low, pressing himself closer so their cocks were aligned. He laid his entire body weight on top of Woojin, caging in the older man with his arms.

“Why don’t we do that then, huh? When we get back to the dorm? Everyone can get a bite of you. Everyone can have a go. But we can’t do your neck-” He punctuated his words with a lick just behind Woojin’s ear, earning a whine “-and your torso is off limits, so it seems your thighs are the only place we can do this. Does that sound fun?” Woojin whimpered again, nodding against Chan’s shoulder.

“Please, please mark me, please!” Woojin tugged at his jeans, and Chan pushed himself up on his knees to help him. He threw the jeans on the floor with their other clothes, and then shimmied down so he was between Woojin’s thighs, hands caressing the soft skin.

He latched on, just under the groin, and Woojin couldn’t hold back the sounds. His hands found Chan’s hair and he tugged hard, loving the way it made the younger bite harder.

When Chan was satisfied with the bruise, he pulled away, licking it forcefully. He moved himself up again, connecting their lips in a heated kiss. He ground his hips down harshly and their movements became more and more erratic.

And then Chan stopped. He pulled away completely from Woojin, sitting back on the couch and grabbing his hoodie from the floor to pull it back on. Woojin whined, sitting up as well and making grabby hands at Chan.

“We’ll continue at home, cub.” Chan didn’t miss how the nickname affected Woojin, but he decided to save that for later.

“But we’re not going home for hours.” Woojin complained, and Chan smacked his shin, causing a yelp.

“And you’re gonna be a good baby bear until then, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Woojin mumbled, but cheered up a little when Chan cradled his cheek and kissed him softly.

 

“You want what?” Changbin’s voice came out squeaky, and he couldn’t help it, not with the way his leader was staring him down, and the way Woojin was standing next to Chan. He played with his sleeves, looking down at the floor and shuffling his feet.

“I need you to mark him.” No questions asked. Changbin couldn’t stop the shudder that went through him; Chan was stern when he dommed, and this was no exception.

“O-okay hyung.” Chan smiled, motioning with one finger for him to come closer, and kissing him on the lips when he obeyed. Chan turned to Woojin, pushing his chin up with two fingers and placing a kiss on his lips too, before walking out of the bedroom, shutting the door after him.

“My thighs. I wa-need you to mark my thighs.” Woojin stepped forward, grabbing Changbin by the wrists and pulling him towards the bed.

“Has anyone else done it?” Changbin asked, and Woojin nodded while pulling his jeans off, a shy smile on his face.

“It’s only you left Binnie.” Changbin felt his face heat up as he looked at Woojin’s thighs; from his groin to the middle of the thigh there was barely any untouched skin. He could feel his cock twitch at the sight, and he swallowed, hard.

“And you’re all mine?” Woojin nodded and Changbin was about to rush forward and jump him when his phone buzzed in his back pocket. Irritated, he pulled it out to check, but then a small smirk grew on his face as he read the message from Chan.

“What is it Binnie?” Woojin asked, voice small as he fiddled with the sleeves of his sweater. He had laid back on the bed, legs spread, and Changbin could see his boner straining against the fabric of his boxers, a small wet spot where the head was.

“Cub?” The effect was instant; Woojin hid his face in his hands, and the smear of precum on his underwear grew larger. Changbin crawled onto the bed, holding himself up above the older man, taking in his body. “My pretty little cub, you’re making a mess of your underwear.” Woojin whimpered, and his cock visibly twitched.

“Binnie…” He whined, peaking out between his fingers. Changbin shifted, one hand trailing up underneath the sweater while he leaned in to capture Woojin’s lips with his own. Changbin was rough as he kissed, teeth nipping harshly.

“Look at you. I’m gonna mark you so good. You’re ours, cub.” Changbin growled as he pulled away, sitting back on his feet and placing his hands on Woojin’s abused thighs.

Woojin whined, nodding at Changbin’s words. He moved one hand from his face and let it fall on top of his stomach, bunching up the knitted fabric.

“Binnie…” He moaned out, and then his other hand was pulled from his face.

“You have to keep your hands off your face, cub. I want to see you.” Woojin whined, but nodded, placing his other hand on the sheets next to his head.

Changbin felt his mouth water, and he wasted no time, biting hard just beneath the groin and sucking. Woojin stuttered out a high pitched moan, hands clawing at his sweater and the sheets to keep them there. Changbin dug his fingers into the bruises that were already there, the sounds coming from the older’s mouth spurring him on. He let go of the flesh, kissing it and blowing air over it, before moving to another spot, making the marks bigger and bigger as he went along.

Woojin was crying when he finally stopped, and his boxers were soaked with precum. Changbin cooed over him, stroking back his bangs as he fondled Woojin’s hardon.

“You’ve been so good cub, do you want to come?” Woojin nodded frantically, fisted hands coming up to wipe the tears away. “I’m gonna make you come baby bear, but you have to stay still, okay?” Changbin leaned up and planted small kisses on the older’s cheeks, pulling down his underwear slowly and deliberately. He grasped the sensitive length, ignoring Woojin’s hiss as he started jerking him off at a fast pace. His movements were precise and experienced, and Woojin couldn’t help when his hips bucked up at a particularly pleasurable twist.

“Binnie, Binnie, wanna come, please, please-” Woojin whispered as he released all over Changbin’s fist, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

“You’ve been so good cub.” Changbin whispered praises into the older’s ear as he wiped the tears from his face with his clean hand.

“Wanna cuddle.” Woojin pouted as Changbin stood up to find something to clean his hand with.

“But I have to go work baby bear, I’ll see if Felix has time, is that okay?” Woojin nodded, sitting up and rubbing at his cheeks.

“I love you.” Changbin smiled, tossing the tissues he had cleaned his hand with in the trash and walking over to the bed to kiss Woojin.

“I love you too.”


	4. taking what i want, and call it mine - jisung x seungmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was gonna fuck myself, since I have a few hours free. I was thinking about it all day.” Seungmin said quietly, and Jisung’s stomach clenched in arousal. 
> 
> “Did you stretch yourself in the shower?” When Seungmin nodded Jisung couldn’t stop the small groan that left his mouth. “Can I fuck you instead?” Seungmin nodded again, more frantically, reaching out to pull Jisung closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand im back! heres a fulfilled request from SeungminThePuppy, who requested seungsung with bottom seungmin. hope you like it!
> 
> (ps. most likely there will be a 2chan follow up to this, but idk when)

Jisung hadn’t meant to irritate his leader, but he had obviously failed, evident in the way Chan had slammed the door to the dorm when he left. He sighed, picking himself up from the couch and walking to the closest bedroom. He didn’t bother checking which bed it was, just threw himself on one and buried his head in the pillow. It smelled nice, a slightly fruity scent mixed with a natural musk.

Arguing with Chan was never fun; it left everyone involved in a bad mood, but sometimes it was unavoidable. Jisung had a strong personality, and liked getting what he wanted.

He sighed heavily, burying his face further into the pillow, the scent calming him. Which one of his members smelled this heavenly?

“Jisung!” Ah, that answered his question. He looked up, seeing Seungmin with damp hair, wrapped in a towel. He had his glasses on, and Jisung briefly thought about how cute he was.

“Ah, hey Seungmin.” He rolled over onto his back, hands clasped behind his head.

“What are you doing on my bed Jisung?” Seungmin asked as he opened his closet, searching for clean clothes.

“Had an argument with Channie hyung. And now I’m frustrated.” He closed his eyes, giving the younger privacy as he changed.

“Do you want cuddles?” Seungmin offered, and when Jisung opened his eyes he was standing with his arms out, dressed in boxers and a large t-shirt. Jisung nodded, and Seungmin’s eyes lit up as he crawled into the bed and wrapped himself around the older.

Seungmin was nice to cuddle. He melted into whoever was holding him, and the way he leaned into touches made Jisung’s heart melt.

“You smell good.” He said after a few minutes of silence, and Seungmin giggled.

“I’m trying out a new body lotion.” Seungmin shifted around, throwing one bare leg over Jisung’s clothed thigh. Jisung absentmindedly laid one hand on it, feeling the smooth skin.

“It’s nice.” He said, stroking his fingers up and down; Seungmin’s legs were fuzzy, but he didn’t have a lot of hair on his legs naturally.

He stilled his motions when Seungmin shuddered at his touch, and he looked in confusion at the younger member, who hid his face in his hands.

“S-sorry hyung.” Seungmin mumbled. Jisung sat up, and when Seungmin’s leg fell down he saw what he had caused; the younger was hard.

“Oh you don’t have to say sorry about that, it’s okay pup.” Jisung reassured, hands returning to caress the soft skin. Seungmin whined, but removed his hands from his face and nodded. Jisung pushed the covers back with his feet, but a hard shape stopped him. He turned around and pulled back the blanket to find a cardboard box with the lid off, revealing its contents; a bottle of lube, a few condoms and dental dams, and a blue dildo, that Jisung knew Minho had bought for the younger.

“I was gonna fuck myself, since I have a few hours free. I was thinking about it all day.” Seungmin said quietly, and Jisung’s stomach clenched in arousal.

“Did you stretch yourself in the shower?” When Seungmin nodded Jisung couldn’t stop the small groan that left his mouth. “Can I fuck you instead?” Seungmin nodded again, more frantically, reaching out to pull Jisung closer to him.

Jisung positioned himself between the younger’s thighs, lips meeting as he grinded their crotches together. Seungmin gasped into his mouth, and Jisung took the opportunity to lick into his mouth, tasting the tingly mint from the mouthwash he had used earlier.

“How do you want me?” Seungmin said as they broke away, lips red and plump.

“On your knees pup.” Jisung sat back on his knees, and then wasted no time in pulling the younger’s underwear down when he had flipped over. He fumbled behind him and grabbed a dental dam from the box. He opened up the small baggie, pulling out the strawberry flavored piece of latex and unfolding it. He placed it over Seungmin’s hole, enjoying the way it made him shiver.

Jisung leaned down, holding the latex taut as he licked gingerly. Seungmin whined, gripping at the sheets. Jisung circled the rim before flattening his tongue, licking broadly. He fumbled with his jeans, unbuttoning them after some struggle and pulling down the zipper. He fondled his growing hardon over his underwear as he sucked on the younger’s rim.

Seungmin felt like he couldn’t breathe, with the way Jisung’s tongue was dipping in and out of his ass. Whines and whimpers made their way out of his mouth, hips rocking back involuntarily at the sensation.

“Please hyung, want your cock.” Jisung groaned at the words, and the noise sent delicious vibrations onto Seungmin’s rim. The younger’s hips twitched, forcing Jisung’s tongue farther into his ass.

“God, I’m gonna fuck you so good pup. Gonna make you feel so good.” Jisung moaned as he pulled away, tucking the dental dam back into its baggie and dropping it next to him. He grabbed a condom, ripping open the packaging with his teeth and pushing down his underwear simultaneously. He rolled the condom on and grabbed the lube, globbing some onto Seungmin’s hole.

“‘S cold, hyung.” Seungmin whined, but just moaned loudly at Jisung slowly pushing into him.

“You’re so tight pup. God, you’re taking my dick so well.” After a minute he bottomed out, staying still to let Seungmin get used to the feeling. Jisung leaned down, planting small kisses along his spine and rubbing his thumbs on his hipbones.

“Hyung, please move.” Seungmin moaned and wiggled against the older, who slowly started thrusting. Jisung swore under his breath, the tight heat around his cock making his head swim.

“You’re such a good pup. You take cock so well, you’re so pretty like this.” The older muttered, and Seungmin shuddered at the praise. “You’re my pretty slut, aren’t you?” Seungmin nodded frantically against the sheets, rocking back against the older. “You’re so good for me. C’mon, fuck yourself on my cock baby.” The younger whimpered, pushing himself up on his elbows and arching his back, and moving his hips desperately.

“Hyung, it feels so good, your dick is so good in me.” He whined, the slaps of skin against skin fuelling the heat in the bottom of his stomach. The way Jisung’s cock brushed against his prostate as he fucked himself on it made stars explode in his mind.

He gasped loudly when Jisung reached a hand down to jerk him off, the sensation of being filled at the same time making the knot in his stomach tighten.

“God, you’re so tight and good, pup. Wish I could get to fuck you all the time.” Jisung grunted, focusing his attention just under the head of Seungmin’s dick, drinking in the sounds from the younger.

“Hyung, it feels so good, hyung.” Seungmin whimpered, panting heavily against the sheets. Jisung groaned loudly, his free hand coming up to grip the younger’s hip and thrust into him harder. Seungmin’s breaths were labored, and the way he rolled his hips back was becoming sloppier and sloppier.

“You feel so good pup, you’re so good for me pup, God.” Jisung moaned out, and then suddenly he thrusted in harshly, bottoming out as his orgasm shook through him. He kept jerking up and down on the younger’s cock, Seungmin gasped at the unexpected sensation, coming hard against the sheets. Jisung nearly collapsed on top of him, but pushed himself up so he was sitting on his knees. He pulled off the condom and tied it off, stuffing it in the dental dam baggie before collapsing next to Seungmin, who still had his ass in the air.

“Thank you.” He said breathlessly, and Jisung laughed.

“We need to change the sheets pup, get up.” After redressing and changing the sheets, they crawled back under the covers and cuddled, both falling asleep quickly.

 

Chan opened the door, careful to not wake those sleeping inside. As he peaked in he saw Jisung and Seungmin on the latter’s bed, cuddled up under the blanket. He entered quietly, walking up to the bed and kissing both of them on the forehead before exiting again. And in the now quiet room, Jisung smiled to himself, making a mental note to talk to Chan the next day before falling asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> safe sex y'all, cause STDs arent fun or sexy
> 
> dental dam is such an ugly word fjshkjd in swedish we call them licking patches/slicklappar.
> 
> if you want to request pls check the list of ships in the end notes! if ur ship is already there but u want to suggest a specific scenario go ahead!


	5. how your hand felt in my hair - chan x felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why would he-” He interrupted himself when he saw what it was; a black leather collar, simple without any decorations. His breath hitched when he realised.
> 
> “Couldn’t you just have bought a choker on your own, hyung?” Chan gulped, and he took it from Felix.
> 
> “It’s a collar Lix. I told Minho that I’ve been wanting to try it, for my anxiety and stuff.” It felt nice in his hand, a certain weight to it.
> 
> “Collar? Like a _dog collar_?” He nodded, and Felix giggled. “Hyung, _that’s kinky_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuuuuuh, i guess. enjoy
> 
> italics are english!

Felix cornered him too. Chan had been at the studio until very late again, and not even Woojin’s pleading could get him to come home and rest. He had been pushing himself, more than he should; skipping meals and shutting himself off from the others.

“ _Chris, please_.” Chan wasn’t surprised at the deep voice behind him, but he still sighed as he took his headphones off.

“ _Lix, I’m fine. You can go back to the dorm._ ” Felix pouted, and walked over from where he was standing next to the door.

“Channie hyung, please.” He placed his hands on Chan’s shoulder, and the older man sighed.

“I-I can’t. There’s too much in my brain. I feel like I’m floating away.” He could feel tears brimming his eyes, and he curled up against the younger’s abdomen.

“Do you want me to help?” Chan hesitated; Felix wasn’t usually the one to take the lead and dominate between them, but he was in no way in the headspace to dominate him.

He felt a hand in his hair, working through the knots and tangles he’d created when he clenched his fists in it. He sighed, feeling the tension leaving his shoulders.

“Did Woojin talk you into this?” The fingers in his hair stilled for a second, and then they continued moving. He heard Felix sigh above him.

“He did say you haven’t responded to any of his texts. _I took the initiative to go here myself though_.” The hand dropped from his head, and Chan was pushed up into a sitting position. He saw Felix rummage through his jacket pocket, and then pull out a black something. “Minho hyung gave me this to pass along, by the way. He said he bought it for you.” Chan dragged a hand down his face and straightened up.

“Why would he-” He interrupted himself when he saw what it was; a black leather collar, simple without any decorations. His breath hitched when he realised.

“Couldn’t you just have bought a choker on your own, hyung?” Chan gulped, and he took it from Felix.

“It’s a collar Lix. I told Minho that I’ve been wanting to try it, for my anxiety and stuff.” It felt nice in his hand, a certain weight to it.

“Collar? Like a _dog collar_?” He nodded, and Felix giggled. “Hyung, _that’s kinky_.” Chan felt the heat rising in his cheeks, ignoring it in favor of putting it on.

It felt right. Something fizzled out in his brain, and he slumped down in his chair.

“ _Oh fuck yes_.” He mumbled.

“You okay Chan hyung?” Felix looked amused, but his expression changed when Chan slid out of his chair and onto the floor in front of him, kneeling with his head bowed.

“Can you put your hand in my hair? Just, _pull at_ it.” He looked up at the younger man, his eyes half lidded and his mouth slightly open. He knew he looked good like this, knew that the way he looked through his lashes was seductive.

Felix gulped, adam’s apple bobbing prominently. He moved one small hand to the curls, grasping firmly before tugging. Chan let out a gasp, head falling back and mouth falling open. His lips were slick with saliva, and the younger man was staring at them.

“ _Fuck, Chris. You’re really hot._ ” Felix’s other hand came to rest on his cheek, thumbing at his bottom lip. Chan enveloped the digit with his tongue, swirling it while keeping eye contact. “Should we really do this here hyung?” Chan pulled off with a pop.

“No one but us is here.” Chan placed his hands on Felix’s hips, a silent question for consent. When he nodded, Chan made quick work of the belt and fly, licking his lips when he saw the bulge. He took the elastic between his teeth, slowly pulling it down until Felix’s half erection was freed. He licked carefully at the head, hand circling the base and squeezing firmly.

“ _Holy shit, Chris_.” Felix staggered a bit, both hands grasping Chan’s hair for balance. Chan smiled, kissing the tip before enveloping it with his mouth. He focused his attention just under the head, his tongue swirling at the sensitive spot. He bobbed his head a little, taking the dick a little deeper each time. When he had it all in his mouth he swallowed around the head, making sure to breathe through his nose so he didn’t gag.

Felix was muttering curses above him, English and Korean mixing fluidly. Chan pulled off completely, secretly proud at the speed which he had gotten the younger to get fully hard.

“ _Mhm, you haven’t jerked off in a while, have you?_ Seeing as you’re this eager.” He grinned up at Felix, both hands working up and down on the younger’s cock.

“I haven’t had time. _Shut up_.” Felix glared at him. Chan just smirked, licking a stripe along the underside of Felix’s dick.

“ _Make me_.” Chan wasn’t prepared for the grip on his hair to loosen completely and move to his collar. He was pulled up to a standing position and then pushed to the couch.

Felix had a steady grip on his collar, and Chan was fully pliant under his deft fingers, letting himself be placed kneeling on the cushions, facing the wall.

“Where did you put your condoms?” Felix asked, and Chan pointed to his backpack where it was leaning against the wall. While Felix occupied himself with finding the condoms and locking the door, Chan pulled his sweatpants and underwear down, and he smiled to himself when he heard Felix gasp.

“ _Like what you see?_ ” He teased, but then he felt two hands on his asscheeks, spreading him open.

“ _Why do you have a buttplug in right now?_ ” Chan blushed, glad that only the wall could see his face. He had completely forgotten about it, the feeling of being filled up a familiar sensation to him now.

“ _I wanted to_.” He gasped out, the hands on his ass moving to push the toy around.

“ _And how stretched do you think you are?_ ” Felix asked, and the smirk was obvious in his voice.

“ _Enough._ ” Chan looked over his shoulder, blinking slowly and licking his lips.

Felix smiled, leaning down so he could kiss Chan, tongues working fast against each other. He slowly pulled out the plug, Chan gasping into his mouth at the sensation. The younger pulled away, positioning himself behind his leader, and Chan let his head fall back down on the headrest of the couch.

“ _Do you want it fast or slow?_ ” He could hear Felix pull his sweatpants down and the crinkle of a condom packet.

“ _Fast and hard._ I want to feel it tomorrow.” Chan said.

There was the cold sensation of lube on his hole, and then the slow push of Felix’s cock. He groaned, rocking back in pursuit of more. Felix grabbed his hair, pulling him into an arched position.

“You’re so fucking hot, Chan hyung. So fucking hot like this.” Felix growled in his ear, and Chan moaned at his deep tone.

“ _Deeper._ ” He gasped, and then yelped when Felix roughly shoved more of himself into Chan. The sensation of slowly being split open was both painful and pleasurable, electricity running up and down his spine. He moaned hard, moving his hips to get used to the feeling. Felix had a steady grip on his collar, and the pressure made him dizzy.

“ _Did I tame the big bad wolf?_ ” Chan hadn’t expected the teasing words to affect him that much, but the nickname lit a fire in his stomach. He growled, snapping his head back to glare at Felix.

“ _Like you would be able to._ ” He sneered, and growled again when the younger tugged on his collar.

“ _Ah-ah, behave, be a good wolf for me._ ” Felix’s voice was mocking, and he started thrusting deep and hard, his free hand digging into Chan’s hip.

Chan snarled, hands curling around the headrest, nails digging into the leather. He moved back against Felix’s thrusts, keeping eye contact with the younger man; he bared his teeth, trying to be threatening, but he just got a smirk in return.

“ _God, you think you can tame me but you’re not even fucking me properly. Maybe I should just go get someone who can actually do it._ ” He taunted, voice low in his throat, but his growl turned into a gurgle when Felix tightened the collar around his throat. The younger man stilled, pulling out so only the tip of his dick was resting inside of Chan.

“ _I make the rules here, bitch._ ” Felix whispered into his leader’s ear, before roughly shoving all of himself into Chan again. The older man swore, tears brimming his eyes, and he didn’t know if he wanted to submit or to fight back. A particularly rough thrust made him decide on the latter; he shook his head, a poor attempt at gettting Felix to let go of his collar. The younger man just laughed, the hand not holding the collar coming down hard on Chan’s ass. Chan’s growls turned whiny for a second, and Felix spanked him again, thrusts still aggressive.

“ _F-fuck you._ ”

“ _You wish you could._ ” The deep tone of his voice reverberated through Chan’s head, and his breath hitched, almost painfully.

“ _You’re_ \- fuck - _you’re gonna regret this._ ” Felix laughed, ignoring him in favor of fucking him impossibly harder.

“ _Like you could win over me. God you’re pathetic Chris._ ” Chan could feel tears brimming his eyes as the orgasm built in his stomach, and his disobedience started faltering. Felix noticed it, leaning down to whisper into his ear. “ _Looks like you’re finally listening to me. Good wolf._ ” Chan cried out, forehead falling down against the headrest. He struggled to form a sentence, just try to hold back the small whimpers from the back of his throat.

“I’m, I’m gonna- shit, Felix. I’m gonna-” The younger picked up his pace, small hand coming to wrap around Chan’s cock, jerking quickly.

Chan came with a strangled moan, jizz spurting onto the couch beneath him. Felix moved his hand up to his hip, fucking into him hard as he chased his own orgasm.

Felix came with a loud grunt, spilling into the condom with a final thrust. Chan’s arms gave out, and he collapsed with a loud groan.

“Jesus Christ.” Felix muttered behind him, and Chan didn’t have enough energy to do anything but pant as the younger pulled out of him. He let himself be manhandled around and cleaned up, and only opened his eyes when Felix went to take off his collar.

“I want to keep it on.” He mumbled, pulling his sweatpants further up on his hips.

“Okay. C’mere hyung, we gotta go home now. I’ll cuddle the shit out of you.” Chan giggled, grabbing Felix’s hand and letting him pull him up. He kissed the younger sweetly, running his fingers down Felix’s spine.

“We should probably talk about the whole wolf thing, huh?” Felix smiled as they pulled away, pushing his fingers through the coarse locks of his leader.

“We can do that when we got home. _C’mon wolfie_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have a lot of ship requests, but its hard to know what to write that isnt just blowjobs and anal over and over. so please, if you have a specific scenario in mind put it in the comments!


	6. the feeling of your soft lips - woojin x jeongin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hyung?" Woojin made eye contact with him, swallowing the last of his apple. "Would you have sex with me?" Woojin's eyes widened, and he blushed.
> 
> "Uh, why are you asking?" Jeongin averted his eyes, fiddling with his ear.
> 
> "Because, uh… I know hyungs sometimes have sex with each other but never m-me…" He cursed himself inwardly for stuttering, but then Woojin wrapped an arm around his shoulders, rubbing a large hand on his bicep.
> 
> "We didn't know you wanted to. We didn't want to push you." Jeongin nodded, leaning into Woojin's warmth. 
> 
> "But I do want to!" He blurted out, and Woojin pulled away slightly to look him in the face. "I just don't know how to do it…" He continued, and a look of understanding lit up Woojin's face. 
> 
> "I could show you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> innies first time! soft and fluffy, but he will also get his kinky moments later on
> 
> thank you all for nearly 5k hits and all the love! i didnt expect so many to have an interest in this <3
> 
> if youre here to hate on me bc im writing nsfw about jeongin, please know that im the same age as him and he is 18, internationally. its not in any way illegal, and if u dont want to read u can click away! thats why i tag so thouroughly, so that ppl can choose what they want and dont want to read. you have full power over what content you choose to consume; use it

When Jeongin first got hard from one of the members teasing him, he had excused himself from the practice room to run to the bathroom. He had locked himself in one of the stalls, breathing heavily as he stared down at the tent in his jeans. Seungmin had been bothering him again, pushing him up against the wall and pressing their bodies together. Usually it didn’t faze him, but the way Seungmin had stared into his eyes, mouth slightly ajar - like it usually was - had sent unexpected shivers down his spine. He had willed it down somehow before returning to practice room, or the others would surely have made fun of him for the rest of his life.

Then Minho decided to straddle him at the dorm, his strong thighs framing Jeongin’s narrow hips, and his arm wrapped lazily around the younger’s neck. Jeongin had been flustered, finally pushing him off when he realised that his erection was growing, mumbling an excuse about having to shower. In reality he had just stood under the cold water for twenty minutes, head swirling with inappropriate thoughts about his hyung.

Hyunjin had also done it, yet again without it even being sexual. He had clung onto Jeongin, who had complained loudly but hadn’t pushed him off, glad for the skinship after a long, tiring day. They had collapsed onto the mattress that was on the floor for some reason, and Hyunjin had wrapped one long leg over Jeongin’s waist; it had been innocent, but the way he had pulled himself flush against his back, crotch against Jeongin’s ass, had made him blush furiously. He hadn’t been able to escape however, and had to wait for the older to fall asleep before sneaking off to the bathroom to jerk off, thoughts of Hyunjin grinding on him clouding his mind.

And Felix. Sweet Felix, who had helped him one on one with dancing, but of course it had devolved into messing around. Felix had turned on a ridiculous song, but the way he danced sensually to it, swinging his hips low and keeping eye contact with Jeongin through the mirror had stirred something in his stomach.

And then Chan told him, after one awkward time where he had caught the former giving Changbin a blowjob in the bathroom, about what his hyungs got up to sometimes. Jeongin had stared at him, sputtering nonsense when his leader had asked if he wanted in.

A few days later he got his first handjob from Chan.

“Innie! Innie, c’mon.” Woojin was waving a hand in front of him, trying to get him to pay attention to the oldest.

"What? Sorry hyung, I zoned out. Again." He mumbled, and Woojin grimaced. 

Woojin was helping him with math homework, but it was going terribly; he couldn't focus, mind slipping to thoughts of the noises he had heard from Changbin and Chan's room the previous night.

"We'll take a break now." Woojin sighed, putting his pencil down and standing up from the table, and Jeongin followed him into the kitchen, gladly accepting the apple he was handed. 

They ate in silence, and Jeongin looked at Woojin out of the corner of his eye, trying to sort out his thoughts. 

It had definitely been more than two people making noises in Changbin and Chan's room, and he was trying to figure out who it was. He knew that his hyungs had sex sometimes, knew what they could get up to when there were only three or four people in the dorm, but he had never actually had sex with any of them. He didn't know if it was because he was awkward and hadn't asked, or because they didn't want to have sex with him. Making out, handjobs and the occasional blowjob? Was part of the routine. But actual sex? Never.

That's why it bothered him, why it wouldn't leave his mind. Did they not find him attractive in that way? They constantly told him how cute he was, but never hot, or sexy. 

"Hyung?" Woojin made eye contact with him, swallowing the last of his apple. "Would you have sex with me?" Woojin's eyes widened, and he blushed.

"Uh, why are you asking?" Jeongin averted his eyes, fiddling with his ear.

"Because, uh… I know hyungs sometimes have sex with each other but never m-me…" He cursed himself inwardly for stuttering, but then Woojin wrapped an arm around his shoulders, rubbing a large hand on his bicep.

"We didn't know you wanted to. We didn't want to push you." Jeongin nodded, leaning into Woojin's warmth. 

"But I do want to!" He blurted out, and Woojin pulled away slightly to look him in the face. "I just don't know how to do it…" He continued, and a look of understanding lit up Woojin's face. 

"I could show you." He offered, and Jeongin nodded hesitantly. "There's no time for it right now, but how about tonight? I can ask Chan to get everyone out of the dorms." Jeongin nodded again, and then squeaked when Woojin kissed the corner of his mouth.

 

That night Chan took the rest of the members out for dinner and a movie. Jeongin of course declined, much to Hyunjin and Seungmin's chagrin. 

“Are you tired Innie?” Hyunjin worried, draping himself around Jeongin. The youngest nodded, adding a fake yawn to sell it even more. Seungmin pouted, but Woojin patted him on the shoulder.

“I’ll keep him company, you guys go have fun.” He reassured, and Seungmin clung onto Jeongin for as long as possible before Felix grabbed him by the arm to pull him out of the dorm. 

“Go ahead guys, I need to get my wallet.” Chan said, herding the other members out of the door, shutting it as he turned to Woojin and Jeongin. “You know where everything is right? I’ll text you when we’re on our way home.” He said to Woojin, who nodded, and then he turned to Jeongin, ruffling his hair. “Have fun.” Jeongin pushed his hand off with a grumble, but Chan just smiled at him. He took his wallet, blowing them kisses before disappearing out the door.

“So… boundaries.” That was not what Jeongin expected Woojin to start with. He had expected a kiss, or something along those lines.

“Boundaries?” Woojin nodded, talking as they walked to the living room.

“If there’s anything you really don’t want to do, you need to tell me, especially since it’s your first time.” They sat down on the couch, Jeongin grabbing a pillow and holding it to his stomach. He felt a little stiff, and not in the fun way, but Woojin’s warm smile was comforting.

“I don’t think I wanna… Be underneath?” He worded it like a question, realising how little terminology he knew. Woojin seemed to understand though, because he nodded.

“Be recieving basically? It’s called bottoming.” He nodded, and Woojin moved in a little closer, putting a hand on his knee.

“Can’t we just do it and I’ll tell you if I want you to stop?” Jeongin suggested, discarding the pillow and scooting closer to Woojin, hand coming to rest on the older’s chest. He bit his lip, unable to resist looking down at Woojin’s lips, which were quirked up into his signature smile.

“Sounds good to me.” Woojin mumbled, before swooping down and catching the younger’s lips in a slow kiss. He took the lead, cradling the younger’s cheek as he pulled him onto his lap. Jeongin broke away quickly to catch his breath, smiling at Woojin as he wrapped his arms around the other’s strong neck and leaned in again, the kiss more heated now.

Jeongin grinded down experimentally, gasping when Woojin bucked up against him. He moved down again, more confidently this time, and smirked when Woojin whimpered quietly. He pulled away, kissing down Woojin’s neck, feeling strangely proud at the way he made the older shiver.

“Having fun?” He mumbled, and Woojin giggled, patting him on the back of the head.

“You’re doing great.” Jeongin felt encouraged by the older’s words, pushing his sweater to the side so he could mouth on Woojin’s shoulder.

“Hyung, I heard something from Changbin hyung and Chan hyung’s room last night.” He licked the tan skin, slowly going up Woojin’s neck. “Were you there?” Woojin whined, hands flying up to grip Jeongin’s hips.

“It was uh, it was me, and Hyunjin and Changbin.” Woojin sighed through his nose as Jeongin nibbled on his collarbone. 

“Tell me what you did.” He said, suddenly feeling bold. Woojin gulped, leaning his head to the side so Jeongin had more access to his neck.

“I uh, I bottomed. And Hyunjin fucked me, and I sucked Changbin off. Holy shit-” He swore, as Jeongin bit down properly on his shoulder. 

“Mhm, it sounded like you had fun.” Jeongin broke away, tugging at the sweater and Woojin pulled it off, the younger leaning back to admire his torso. He didn’t have visible abs, but his chest was defined; Jeongin knew how strong and compact he was underneath the soft skin. 

“It was.” Woojin said, hands coming up to pull Jeongin’s T-shirt off as well. “My knees are still a little sore from it.” He pulled the younger in to kiss him again, hands roaming over his supple chest.

Their kisses got sloppier, smacking loudly in the otherwise silent room. Jeongin’s jeans were uncomfortably tight, and he could feel Woojin’s large erection rubbing against him. He slipped one hand down to fondle the bulge, pulling a breathy whimper deep from the older’s throat.

“Hyung, should we move to a bed?” He asked when he pulled away, and Woojin kissed him one last time before standing up with him in his arms, walking into the closest bedroom and sitting him down on a bed, helping pull him off his jeans.

“You’re doing well baby.” Woojin said, big smile on his face as he kneeled between his knees, hand coming down to grope Jeongin’s cock. The younger moaned, back arching at the pressure. He gripped the sheets hard, his mouth falling open.

“H-how do you prep?” He asked, and Woojin smiled, standing up to pull his bottoms off, his cock slapping against his stomach as he stood up. He kneeled next to the bed, pulling out a small fabric bag from under it.

“With my fingers.” He said, getting on the bed and laying down on his back. Jeongin swallowed hard, unable to look anywhere but at the older’s hands, one of which were stroking the inside of his thigh. The other hand dumped out the bag’s contents, a tube of lube dropping onto his chest along a few foil packets. “I’m quick with it.” 

“Does it hurt?” Jeongin asked as Woojin ripped open a condom and rolled it onto his right pointer and middle finger, globbing a bit of lube on the fingerpads. He dropped the tube on the bed, hand coming down to press against his entrance.

“Not if you do it correctly, but-” He hissed as he pushed his fingers in, “-I kinda like the pain.” He admitted, pink spreading across his cheeks. Jeongin swallowed hard again, moving his hand to his cock to squeeze it, an attempt to relieve some of the unbearable arousal. His head was filled with thoughts of spanking Woojin’s ass, making him moan and whimper at the pain, and he could feel himself leak at the image.

“Do you want me to do that? I mean, hurt you.” He asked, and Woojin looked at him in surprise, a small grunt leaving his mouth.

“I-I, maybe? Only if you want to.” He mumbled, and the positions felt reversed all of a sudden, where Jeongin was the one who was in charge, and he felt bold enough to scoot closer and grab onto Woojin’s thighs.

“Can I give you a hickey?” Woojin nodded, spreading his legs more so that Jeongin had better access. Jeongin swallowed a couple times before leaning down and latching onto the tan skin, revelling in Woojin’s high pitched noises as he suckled. He let go of it, smiling to himself at the bruise before moving to another spot, closer to Woojin’s crotch, and biting down there, harder this time. 

“Shit, Innie stop-” Woojin gasped out, and Jeongin pulled back, anxiously looking at the older.

“Did I do something wrong hyung?” Woojin shook his head, pulling out his fingers and removing the condom.

“I don’t wanna come too fast.” He panted as he sat up more, ripping open another condom packet and holding it out for Jeongin, who pushed down his underwear before grabbing it from him.

“But it was good?” He asked, rolling it on with inexperienced hands. Woojin smiled, drizzling some lube onto his length and spreading it out with a few quick jerks.

“It was really good.” He laid back down, loosely wrapping his legs around the younger’s waist as Jeongin scooted closer, lining himself up with Woojin’s hole.

His breathing was heavy as he stared down at his dick, just a few centimeter’s away from Woojin’s entrance. The older’s dick was shiny with precum, and Woojin had one hand wrapped lazily around the base.

He slowly pushed in, eyes squeezing shut at the unfamiliar sensation as he slowly moved farther in.

“Shit hyung, fuck-” He swore under his breath, and Woojin whined, his legs pulling him closer.

“Please Innie, fuck me.” He said, and Jeongin forced his eyes open, taking in Woojin’s flushed face and open mouth.

“Are you sure? It doesn’t hurt?” Woojin bit his lip, grabbing Jeongin by the neck and pulling him down, forcing his dick further into him. Woojin whimpered, and Jeongin stroked his cheek.

“It hurts but it’s so good baby.” He reassured, and Jeongin thrusted hesitantly, keeping his eyes on Woojin's scunched up face. He bottomed out, letting out the breath he had been holding, and Woojin stroked his hair in reassurance.

“Sh-should I move hyung?” He asked, and Woojin pulled him down for a kiss.

“You’re doing great, just move slow.” Jeongin gulped, but pulled out slightly before rocking in again. Woojin moaned quietly against his lips, one hand occupied with rubbing Jeongin’s back gently.

He held his slow pace, until Woojin was less tense around his cock and was moaning for more. Jeongin flushed, hiding his face in Woojin’s shoulder as he sped up, moaning as he felt the heat build in his stomach embarassingly quickly.

“I’m close hyung.” He hissed, and Woojin wrapped his legs tighter around him, 

“It’s okay baby, c’mon, fuck me harder.” He said into Jeongin’s ear, and the younger snapped his hips into Woojin, drawing a surprised moan from the older’s mouth. Spurred on by his sounds, Jeongin thrusted more aggressively, gripping hard on Woojin’s shoulder.

“Shit, shit-” He gasped as Woojin moved in time with his thrusts, his fist tightening in Jeongin’s hair.

“Fuck, baby you’re doing so good.” Woojin muttered into his ear, and Jeongin kissed him, movements becoming sloppy as his orgasm washed over him, moaning loudly into Woojin’s mouth.

Jeongin collapsed on top of him, not caring when Woojin’s dick pressed uncomfortably against his stomach. He felt Woojin’s chest rumble, and when he looked up at him he was chuckling quietly.

“Why are you laughing hyung?” He muttered, and Woojin pushed him off of him gently.

“You did great for your first time.” He said, and Jeongin suddenly felt shy as he pulled out, taking off the condom and tying it close, getting up on shaky legs to throw it in the trash. When he returned to the bed Woojin had sat up, one hand wrapped around his cock. Jeongin kneeled in front of him, crowding him against the wall. He pushed his hand away and replaced it with his own, .

“I’m gonna make you come too hyung.” He said, not looking up at Woojin as he focused on the spot right under the head. Woojin gasped when he leaned down to mouth at the pink head, tongue flicking at the sensitive slit.

It didn’t take long until Woojin was spurting on his lips, some of his seed hitting Jeongin’s tongue.

“Innie, shit-” Woojin swore when Jeongin licked up the semen on his oversensitive dick, scrunching his face up at the unfamiliar bitter taste.

“Tastes weird.” He said as he sat up, and Woojin laughed, sitting up as well and kissing him.

“We should shower now baby.” He said, and Jeongin let him pull him out of the bed, yawning loudly as they walked naked through the apartment. Jeongin leaned on the bathroom sink while Woojin turned on the shower.

“That was fun hyung.” Jeongin said, kicking off his underwear and stepping in under the warm spray, Woojin stepping in behind him and closing the door.

“So, what’s the verdict? Gonna have sex with the rest your hyungs too?” He said teasingly, one hand skimming Jeongin’s back as he reached past him for the body wash. Jeongin smiled, dropping his head forward so the water was beating down on his neck.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at some point in the future ill probably rearrange all the chapters so that these are chronological, but we'll see when ive written and uploaded more
> 
> EDIT: changed the title of this so it was an actual song lyric cause i gotta be consistent


	7. he chased me and he wouldn't stop - chan x felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ _100% pet, and hunter._ Very obvious.” He laughed, peaking at Felix’s result, his laughter dying down as he read it. He looked back up at Felix, a nearly wild glint in his eyes. He bared his teeth, and you couldn’t call it a smile, not with the way he growled low in the back of his throat. Felix gulped hard, knees suddenly weak. Chan slowly stepped closer to him, crowding him against a brick wall. “Prey?” Felix shuddered as Chan caressed his cheek. With a shaky hand he stuffed his phone back into his jacket, not wanting to drop it. “ _Do you want to be chased by me, baby girl?_ ” Felix nodded jerkily, hands pressed flat against the stone surface behind him. “ _Okay. Run._ ” His mind switched off, instinct taking over as he ripped away from Chan, bolting down the street. His heart pounded in his head as he sprinted, letting his feet carry him down the path to the building they lived in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well uh... yeah. this is very rough and aggressive, with the obligatory fluff at the end. 
> 
> i feel like i should warn a little extra, so here goes: feminization, rough bareback anal, chasing, primal kink. basically?? grr (beware) have fun, stay safe, break a leg

“ _So, big bad wolf?_ ” Felix asked, nonchalantly popping another piece of cucumber into his mouth. Chan nearly choked on his sandwich, but covered it up with a cough into his elbow. They were sitting in the JYP Entertainment café, eating an early breakfast before they had to head to vocal practice. They hadn’t had time to talk when they came home the night before, too tired to do anything more than shed their clothes and collapse in Chan’s bed in a tangled pile

“ _Shut the actual fuck up._ ” Chan mumbled, ears turning red. Felix chuckled, locking his ankle around the older’s.

“ _It was fun mate, don’t worry._ ” Chan rolled his eyes, setting his sandwich down and leaning closer to Felix.

“ _Fun? You liked it huh?_ ” The younger shrugged.

“ _It was hot. But maybe a role reversal could be even more fun._ ” He winked, and Chan made a point of ignoring him in favour of picking up his sandwich again.

 

It was late, way later than he usually stayed to dance. Sweat was dripping down his back and face, and his knees shook as he gulped down his water. He saw the door opening in the mirror, a familiar blonde head peaking in.

“I’m here to take you home, and no you can’t argue, you need to rest.” Felix let out a tired laugh, waddling over to his backpack on shaky legs. He grunted as he picked it up, switching off the sound system and the light before grasping Chan’s hand and leaving the room. Chan took his backpack, ignoring the younger’s protests as he slung it over his own shoulders.

They walked silently through the JYP building, letting out loud yawns with even intervals. It was chilly as they stepped out, and Felix gladly accepted Chan’s scarf, letting the older wrap it tightly around his neck. They stopped along the way to buy granola bars in a convenience store, and they munched on them in silence, barely adding to the city noise around them.

“ _Wanna take the BDSM test?_ ” Felix suggested, and Chan looked bewildered for a second before pulling out his phone and pulling up the web browser, Felix doing the same with his own phone.

It was quiet for the few minutes that they worked their way through the questions, and Felix was done first; he chuckled as he read through his results. 100% prey, brat tamer, boy/girl and master/mistress; it was interesting to have it all laid out. Chan finished next to him, an amused expression overtaking his features as he skimmed through his results.

“ _100% pet, and hunter._ Very obvious.” He laughed, peaking at Felix’s result, his laughter dying down as he read it. He looked back up at Felix, a nearly wild glint in his eyes. He bared his teeth, and you couldn’t call it a smile, not with the way he growled low in the back of his throat. Felix gulped hard, knees suddenly weak. Chan slowly stepped closer to him, crowding him against a brick wall. “Prey?” Felix shuddered as Chan caressed his cheek. With a shaky hand he stuffed his phone back into his jacket, not wanting to drop it. “ _Do you want to be chased by me, baby girl?_ ” Felix nodded jerkily, hands pressed flat against the stone surface behind him. “ _Okay. Run._ ” His mind switched off, instinct taking over as he ripped away from Chan, bolting down the street. His heart pounded in his head as he sprinted, letting his feet carry him down the path to the building they lived in.

He could hear Chan laughing behind him, the cold sound only increasing his arousal. He only stopped when he reached the dormitory building, collapsing onto the asphalt with ragged breathing. He had barely gotten control of his breathing again when he was picked up roughly by the shoulders and pushed in through the doors.

“ _P-please…_ ” Felix choked out as Chan held him against the wall, and the older just smiled that cold smile again, loosening the scarf so he had access to his neck.

“ _Got you._ ” Chan ran his mouth along Felix’s neck, making him shiver at the cold touch. He held Felix firmly by the wrists with one hand and lead him to the elevator, pushing him against the wall as soon as the doors opened.

“ _Fuck._ ” He muttered out, squirming as Chan pressed a knee between his legs, his erection aching at the pressure. Chan chuckled, attaching his mouth to Felix’s neck, slapping his palm over the younger’s mouth as he moaned.

“ _Such a naughty little girl, running away from me like that._ ” Chan muttered as he moved to bite another hickey on Felix’s neck. Felix mewled against his palm, hips bucking up involuntarily. “ _But this is why you did it, isn’t it? So I would come after you._ ” The hand slipped from his mouth, instead tugging roughly at his hair.

“ _P-please, I-I…_ ” He couldn’t form a sentence; he simultaneously wanted to run away and to submit under Chan’s aggressive touch.

“ _Please what? Words._ ” Chan snarled, and Felix panted, trying to will his brain to function, to form words, but all that bloomed was fear tinged with arousal.

“ _Fuck._ ” He whimpered, head falling back against the wall with a thud.

“ _You want me to fuck you? You want me to split you open right here, where anyone could walk in and see?_ ” Chan pulled his head up, staring into his tearfilled eyes. “ _Fucking slut, you want the big bad wolf to fuck your little ass in the elevator? Want me to make you scream?_ ” Felix’s legs gave out at the words, only Chan’s knee holding him up. He panted, trying to keep the tears from rolling down his cheeks as Chan leaned in closer and closer. “ _Want me to make you my bitch?_ ”

“ _Yes, yes, please, I’m your bitch, please-_ ” Felix broke down, hips bucking desperately against Chan, hands gripping onto the older’s shoulders. Chan pulled him in for a bruising kiss, biting and licking into his mouth. They broke away from each other, Felix staring up at him with hooded eyes.

The elevator doors opened, and Chan wrapped the scarf around Felix’s neck, pulling with him out and through the hallways to their dorm. Felix struggled against the fabric, but one icy look from Chan stopped his movements.

Chan unlocked the door quietly, pushing Felix in and onto the floor before locking the door behind him.

“ _Don’t even think about screaming, ‘cause I won’t hesitate to fuck you in front of the others._ ” Chan snarled and Felix gulped, hands shaking as he looked up at his leader. Chan dropped down on his knees, straddling his chest. “ _You want my cock? Is that why you’re drooling so badly?_ ” Felix’s tongue darted out of his mouth, and he realised his cheeks were wet with saliva. He whined, letting his mouth fall open as Chan unzipped his jeans, pulling his cock out and guiding it to his waiting tongue, rubbing teasingly across it before sinking in. He thrusted slowly, leaning forward so he could get deeper into Felix’s throat.

Tears were sliding down Felix’s face, dripping into his ears and hair. His hands flew up to Chan’s thighs, gripping at the strong muscles. Chan pulled out, and Felix gasped for air, unable to resist licking at the cock lying on his face.

“ _Please, please fuck me… I’m your little girl, please fuck me._ ” He whispered, and Chan smirked as he smeared precum and saliva across Felix’s face with his dick.

“ _My little girl? Are you my little red riding hood?_ ” Chan teased, and Felix squirmed underneath him, nodding desperately. “ _Come with me._ ” He said, pulling Felix with him as he stood up and walked through the apartment quietly. He stopped outside one bedroom, unbuckling his belt and pulling out to wrap it around Felix’s wrists. He forced the younger down on his knees. “ _Stay here._ ” He hissed, disappearing into the bedroom and reappearing a minute later, a red hoodie draped over his arm.

“ _W-wolf…_ ” Felix whispered, letting Chan pull him up and into the bathroom, not bothering to turn the light on.

Chan freed him from his restraints, standing him in the middle of the room and sitting down on the toilet.

“ _Strip, little girl._ ” He said, and Felix pulled off his clothes with shaking hands, Chan’s eyes burning holes into his bare skin. He picked up the hoodie, slipping it over his head. Just as he poked his head through the collar, Chan slammed him against the wall, kissing him aggressively.

“ _Ah fuck, please, please fuck your little girl._ ” Felix moaned into his mouth, gasping when Chan spun him around and pressed him against the wall, his cock rubbing against it painfully as Chan grinded against his ass.

“ _Gotta make sure you’re nice and wet for my cock first, slut._ ” He spit out the last word, and Felix groaned, spreading his legs so Chan could have access to his hole.

Chan made quick work of pulling lube from the top drawer of the bathroom sink, grabbing a plastic glove as well. He pulled it on, smearing way too much lube on his fingers before pushing into Felix, fingering him open at a fast pace. Felix muffled his cries into his sweater sleeve, rocking back against his leader’s fingers.

“ _Please breed me._ ” Chan froze, but then he pulled his hand out and ripped off the glove, shoving his jeans down to free his aching cock.

“ _I’m gonna breed you, gonna fucking fill you with my cum, holy shit-_ ” He shoved his cock into Felix’s hole, not caring to put a condom on or to take it slow, instincts taking over as he fucked the younger man brutally. Felix screamed into his sleeve, and Chan reached up to push his fingers into his mouth.

“ _Breed me, breed me, breed me_ -” Felix moaned, words muffled as he sucked hard on Chan’s fingers. Chan growled, biting down on his neck as he rutted ruthlessly. He grunted out every breath, the sounds mingling with skin slapping against skin and Felix’s whimpers.

Chan could hear someone walking around outside, but he brushed it off, more focused on fucking into Felix’s wet heat. There came a series of knocks at the door, and Felix whined loudly around the digits in his mouth.

“ _Do you want them to open the door? Want them to see you like this?_ ” He snarled into Felix’s ear, and was shocked when the younger cried out, body going stiff as he orgasmed, spurting against the wall. Chan groaned, only needing a few thrusts in Felix’s clenched hole before he came as well, body shaking and his vision going white for a few seconds. When he could see again, he collapsed, bringing Felix down with him onto the floor. They both groaned, but couldn’t move in their post orgasmic bliss. The door creaked open, and then the light was turned on, a sharp gasp cutting through the fog in Chan’shead

“Hyungs?!” He shook his head, looking up at a blurry Jeongin, who was staring down at them with his hands over mouth. There was shuffling behind him, and then Jisung poked his head, eyes widening almost comically when he saw the situation.

“Shit, do you need help?” Jisung asked, already kneeling next to Felix with a towel to clean him up. The younger Australian groaned, pulling off of Chan’s softening dick and laying down with a ‘thump’ on the floor. Cum spilled out of him, dirtying the mat underneath.

“What the fuck is going on?” Changbin grumbled from where he had appeared in the door opening, staring in confusion at them. Jeongin grabbed a towel from the rack, wetting it before handing it to Jisung, who was cleaning Felix up.

“Let me answer that when my brain starts working again.” Chan grunted, wiggling out of his jeans, that had a large cum stain on the front. He grabbed toilet paper haphazardly, wiping himself off before tucking himself back into his underwear.

“I don’t have a problem with you fucking his brains out but maybe don’t do it when it’s so goddamn late and in the motherfucking bathroom.” Minho was hanging on Changbin’s shoulder, looking more out of it than Felix.

“Sorry.” Was the only thing Chan could get out, more focused on Felix, who was getting helped into the shower by Jisung and Jeongin. He stood up as well, nearly stumbling over the pile of clothes on the floor. Minho stepped in next to him, letting him lean heavily against him.

“Hyung, go eat something. Me and Innie are gonna help Felix clean up.” Jisung said, and one look at the younger’s face made Chan realise there was no point in arguing. He shuffled into the kitchen with Minho right behind him, Changbin staying behind to help with Felix.

Chan pulled out a sleeve of crackers from a cabinet and two water bottles from the fridge, handing one of the latter to Minho as they leaned against the counter.

“Sorry for waking you.” He said after a few moments of awkward silence, and Minho snorted.

“I was worried at first, ‘cause you were talking so aggressively and I couldn’t understand what you were saying. But then Felix was moaning loudly and I came to the conclusion it was just rough sex. Innie got scared though.” Chan nodded, blushing when he thought about explaining what had happened to the rest of the band.

Seungmin stepped into the kitchen, Hyunjin right behind him, both looking at the older men in confusion. Chan looked pleadingly to Minho, who chuckled and patted him on the cheek.

“You’re on your own baby.” He walked out of the kitchen, leaving Chan with Seungmin and Hyunjin, looking like two big question marks.

“Why was Felix screaming hyung?” Hyunjin asked and Chan cringed, and emptied his water bottle before stiffly answering.

“We were having sex, but didn’t really think about the consequences about fucking loudly in the communal bathroom in the middle of the night.” Seungmin’s mouth dropped open, and Chan rubbed at his eyes, suddenly realising how tired he was.

“Well, I’m going back to sleep then, good night.” Hyunjin mumbled, walking back out of the kitchen. Seungmin stood completely still, staring at Chan.

“You okay puppy?” He sighed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Did you hurt him?” Seungmin said, leaning his head against Chan’s.

“Yeah, but he wanted me to. Sorry if we scared you.” Seungmin nodded, peaking up at Chan under his bangs and over his glasses.

“I wasn’t really scared, more confused.” He explained, and then averted his eyes to the ground. “And kinda aroused.” Chan chuckled, turning his head so he could press a kiss to the younger’s hair.

“I could play big bad wolf for you too.” He added a small growl at the end, and Seungmin shivered, shifting so he could kiss Chan on the neck.

“We could talk about it more tomorrow hyung, but I gotta sleep now.” He yawned adorably big, and Chan hugged him before sending him off to bed.

Jisung stepped into the kitchen, Felix leaning heavily on him. The younger Australian was dressed again, in his favorite pyjama pants and a T-shirt.

“ _Chris, I’m gonna kill you._ ” He drawled, and Chan smiled, picking him up bridal style. Jisung kissed them both on the cheek before yawning a good night and shuffling off to his bedroom again.

Chan carried Felix carefully to his bedroom, laying him down in his bed before pulling his shirt off and climbing in next to him.

“You feeling okay?” He whispered, and Felix cuddled into his side before answering.

“Tired, but that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.” Chan smiled, tucking the blanket tighter around them. “Though the makeup noonas will kill you for roughing up my neck like this.” He added, and Chan groaned loudly, making Felix giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> barely edited as usual, so if theres any glaring faults please point them out to me so i can fix them
> 
> thanks for reading!


	8. your kiss is sugary sweet - woojin x felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You’re so tight baby girl, so wet for oppa.” He moaned, thrusting up into Felix’s wet heat, biting at the younger’s gloss covered lips._
> 
>  
> 
> _“You’re so big oppa, it fills me up so good.” Felix locked eyes with him, brown irises accentuated by the pink eyeshadow. His eyes glistened in the dim light, mouth open as he let out high pitched breathy moans._
> 
> _“Shit, you’re so pretty baby, such a pretty baby girl.” Woojin sucked on Felix’s exposed shoulder, marking the golden skin and making him whine._
> 
> _“Please fill me oppa, cum in me.” Felix begged, and Woojin groaned, a rumble deep in his chest as he grabbed Felix’s hair, fucking into him harder._
> 
> _“Want me to breed you baby girl? Want me to fill you with my seed?” He said, voice deep, and Felix nodded, rolling his hips down desperately._
> 
> _“Please breed me oppa, I want your seed deep in me, please oppa-”_
> 
> “Hyung! You have to get up now!” Minho’s voice pulled him out of his dream, and he sat up, groggily staring down at the tent in his shorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck, y'all woolix is so cute
> 
> holy shit this has so many hits and kudos and bookmarks im dying!!!!!! thank you so much <3
> 
> [edited to add that there is feminization in this, and felix calls his hole pussy, in case you're uncomfortable with that]
> 
> (shameless self promo incoming) i have 9 other skz works!! in different flavors! i would recommend checking them out!

“Hyung?” Felix called, and Woojin stuck his head up, eyes heavy with sleep and his hair a fluffy mess. He was looking in Felix’s general direction, but the room was so dark that his face was surely hidden in shadows.

“ _What baby?_ ” He mumbled, and Felix felt a shiver run down his spine; Woojin’s heavy accent was so endearing to him, a reflection of his own struggle with Korean, but it was also - inexplicably - hot.

“Where’s your makeup wipes? I’ve run out.” He fiddled with his sweater, pulse increasing when Woojin crawled out of his bed, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. He took a step back when Woojin came closer, but the older just smiled gently at him.

“I have some tucked away in the bathroom, I’ll show you.” He said, grasping Felix’s hand and pulling him with him to the bathroom. He flicked the light on, but was obviously surprised when Felix hid his face in his hands against his back.

“Please don’t judge me hyung.” He mumbled as Woojin turned around, and he looked up through his fingers, surprised when his hyung was smiling fondly at him. The older moved his hands away, long fingers caressing his cheeks instead.

Felix had done his makeup, but not like how the makeup noonas usually did it, all soft and glowy, but instead bold and obvious. He had strong blush over his cheeks and nose bridge, brown winged eyeliner and dusty pink lipstick, applied when he was sure everyone else had gone to sleep. He had taken a few pictures, always loving how it came out when he combined his makeup with something like a pastel pink sweater or a big T-shirt he had nicked from Chan. But then he had realised he didn’t have any makeup wipes, and he didn’t know where anyone else kept them.

He had thought about who he should go to; Chan was at the company working, Minho was sick and he didn’t want to disturb him, and he didn’t know if he would be able to ask Changbin or the other Millenium kids without bursting into tears. That only left Woojin, his trustable hyung who never judged anyone or anybody.

“Did you do it yourself?” Woojin asked, and Felix nodded, albeit shakily, but he felt his anxiety settle a little when he heard Woojin mumble ‘ _wow_ ’.

“I’ve done it since I was fifteen maybe? A friend in high school got me into it.” He said, resting his hands on Woojin’s chest, the strong muscle distracting him from how tight his throat felt. Woojin smiled, leaning in to peck him on the cheek and moving up to his ear.

“ _You’re pretty._ ” He shivered at the English, glad that his makeup covered his actual blushing cheeks when Woojin smirked. “ _Pretty baby._ ” He added, and Felix stuck out his tongue at him, making him laugh quietly. “Do you like when I talk to you in English?”

“It’s cute.” Felix said, pecking him chastely on the lips. “But it's also _insanely hot_ when you call me _pretty baby_.” Woojin smiled, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“ _Pretty baby_.” He pecked him on the lips, once, twice, before pulling back and leaning their foreheads together. “ _Pretty baby boy_.” Felix frowned, looking up at Woojin who seemed to have noticed his displeasure. He leaned in closer, so his mouth was next to the older’s ear.

“ _C-can I be baby girl?_ ” He whispered, cursing inwardly when he stuttered. Woojin pulled away, looking him in the eye, teeth sinking into his lips as he smiled.

“ _Pretty baby girl._ Oppa’s _baby girl?_ ” Felix nodded, leaning in to catch his lips in a kiss, his lipstick smearing as they moved slowly against each other. They pulled away, giggling when they saw each other’s mouths, covered in pink streaks.

“I should wipe this off now.” He said, going to break away but Woojin held him still.

“Do you do this often?” He asked, hand coming up to tangle in his hair. Felix nodded.

“Once a week maybe? It’s relaxing, makes me feel nice and pretty.” He said, and Woojin smiled, leaning in to kiss him again. He was a bit more aggressive, tongue swiping into his mouth, making Felix weak at the knees.

“ _Pretty baby girl._ ” Woojin breathed out against his lips when he pulled away, and Felix couldn’t help the small mewl that left his mouth at the words. He averted his eyes to the ground, but Woojin pushed his chin up and kissed him on the nose. “Oppa’s _baby girl._ ” He added, and Felix felt that shiver run down his spine again.

“We need to go to sleep hyung, where’s the makeup wipes?” He asked, and Woojin let go of him reluctantly to pull out a pack from the bottom shelf, pulling out a few tissues to clean his own face and handing the rest to Felix. They cleaned the makeup off in silence and then walked with hands clasped back to Woojin’s room.

“ _Stay with me?_ ” Woojin pouted when Felix moved to leave, and the younger tilted his head at him. “For oppa, _baby girl?_ ” That made Felix give in, letting the older pull him into bed and koala onto him as they cuddled, quickly falling asleep.

 

Felix was sitting on the couch, reading a book when Chan slumped down next to him, laying his head in his lap. He didn’t tear his eyes from the pages, just tangled one of his hands in Chan’s curls.

“Hi hyung.” He mumbled, lightly scratching his leader’s scalp, pulling a content hum from his lips.

“ _Check out my makeup Lix._ ” Chan said, and when Felix moved his book he felt his breath catch in his throat. Chan’s eyes were lined with sparkly black eyeshadow, winged out so his eyes looked more cat-like, and his lips were filled in with a bright red matte lipstick.

“Did you do it yourself hyung?” He asked, smiling at the older man’s cheery expression as he nodded.

“I bought some new stuff recently and I had some time today. Do you like it?” Felix’s smile grew wider as he too nodded.

“You look really good.” He mumbled, leaning down to brush his lips across Chan’s forehead. “It’s nice to know I’m not the only one in the group who uh, yeah.” He trailed off awkwardly, realising he didn’t know how to end that sentence. Chan looked up at him, understanding spreading over his face.

“Our little _beauty guru_ huh?” He teased, and Felix slapped him weakly on the chest.

“Do you think the others will judge me?” He asked, and Chan intertwined their fingers, pecking the short digits.

“They won’t, I promise.” Felix leaned down to kiss him properly, careful so he didn’t smudge the lipstick. He heard a door open, and when they broke away from each other they saw Jisung, rubbing at his eyes like he had just woken up.

“You look hot hyung.” He said, coming up to the couch to kneel next to it and kiss Chan, then Felix.

“Now I wanna put makeup on too. Hannie, want me to put lipstick on you?” Felix said, putting his bookmark into his book and laying it on the couch.

“Only if you have some fun colours.” He answered, pulling him with him as he stood up. Chan stood up with them, following them to Felix’s room, where they sat down on the floor.

“I’ve got red, two different pinks, purple, black, and blue.” Felix explained as he pulled his makeup bag out, emptying it out in his lap. Jisung snatched up the tube of black lipstick, handing it to Felix so he could apply it on his pouting lips. Felix laughed at his expression, scooting closer to him to put it on.

“Can I do eyeliner on you Felix?” Chan asked, picking up a brown liquid eyeliner and shaking it in preparation.

“Oh, me first hyung!” Jisung said, earning a pinch to the thigh from Felix so he would sit still.

 

When Woojin and Hyunjin stepped into the apartment later, they were met by Jisung running up to them to show off his makeup.

“You’re so pretty! Did you do it yourself?” Hyunjin asked, cradling Jisung’s face to examine his brightly painted eyelids and bright cheeks, contrasting with his black lips.

“Chan and Felix did it!” Jisung grinned, and Woojin walked farther into the apartment, looking into the living room to find Chan and Felix sitting on the couch, the latter with his eyes closed as Chan dusted pink across his lids.

“Is it a beauty salon in here?” He joked, and Felix stuck his tongue out, eyes still shut; Chan giggled, dropping the brush he was holding to pick up an eyeliner instead.

“Want some eyeliner Woojin?” Chan asked as he finished one wing on Felix, and Woojin sat down next to the youngest as he contemplated the offer. Chan finished the other wing, and Felix moved so he was leaning against the backrest, letting his eyeliner dry for a few seconds.

“Sure.” He pecked Felix on the cheek, and was surprised when Chan stood up and pushed him farther back in the couch and then straddled his lap. His hands flew up to grasp the younger’s hips, thumbs coming to rub at the exposed skin as Chan lined his eyes with experienced hands.

“And done! Now we’re four out of nine with eyeliner. Hyunjin?” Chan offered, and the younger accepted the off, sitting next to Woojin so Chan could straddle him as well. Woojin turned to Felix instead, who was looking at him with big, soft eyes.

“ _Hi baby._ ” He mumbled as he moved closer, not missing the way the younger shivered and bit his lip.

“ _Hi_ hyung.” Felix whispered as he leaned in, kissing Woojin’s lips chastely.

“Are you helping Woojin hyung with his English?” Jisung asked, sitting down on the ground in front of them. He rested his head on Felix's knee, leaning back so he was looking at the upside down.

“He likes when I speak to him in English.” Woojin said, a teasing smile on his lips. “How did you describe it? Yes, ‘ _insanely hot’._ ” Jisung giggled, and Felix kicked him, an unmistakable blush across his face.

“That’s mean hyung.” He whined, and Woojin just leaned in and kissed him. Instead of pulling away fully he moved so his mouth was next to Felix’s ear.

“Oppa _is sorry baby girl_.” He whispered, and Felix hit him weakly on the chest, but everyone could see his ears turn bright red.

“Hyung what did you do to Lix? Why does he look like a tomato?” Jeongin said, leaning on the door frame to his room as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Felix looked slightly panicked, and Woojin wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders.

“Wanna tell them?” He asked quietly, and Felix nodded, tugging at his sweater paws.

“I like being called _baby girl_.” He mumbled, and Jisung gasped, turning around so he could look Felix in the eyes. He grasped Felix’s hands gently and smiled at him.

“ _Baby girl_?” Woojin could feel Felix tensing up slightly under his arm, but then relax as he shifted his gaze to Jisung’s face.

“Hi.” He answered, voice small, and the rest of the room started cooing over him, ‘ _baby girl_ ’ echoing through everyone’s mouths.

“Awe, we have two _baby girls_ then.” Chan said, rubbing Hyunjin’s thigh as the younger blushed. His eyes looked wider with the eyeliner, and he did his best to look innocent as he pushed his fingers into his cheeks and pouted.

“I can’t believe we have two _baby girls_ and no daddy.” Jisung said, carding one hand through his hair. Hyunjin suddenly started fidgeting with Chan’s fingers, and the older looked at him in confusion.

“I would be fine with calling someone oppa or mommy as well.” He said, visibly flustered, and Woojin saw a smile creep onto Felix’s face. He stood up and sat down next to Hyunjin instead, whispering something into his ear, making his mouth drop open and then make eye contact with Woojin.

“No secrets!” Jeongin shouted when he saw them smiling to each other, walking into the kitchen in search for something to sate his hunger. Chan laughed, tucking the bottle of eyeliner back into Felix’s bag before following their youngest.

Hyunjin scooted closer to Woojin, blinking at him deliberately slow. Woojin had a creeping suspicion of what Felix had said, and it was confirmed when Hyunjin leaned his head on his shoulder.

“Hi oppa.” He whispered, and Woojin smiled, cradling his cheek so he could kiss him gently.

“Hi _baby girl_.” He said as he pulled away, and Hyunjin giggled, eyes scrunching up in a happy smile. Jisung smacked them both on the knees while fake retching.

“Yah! Stop being gross!” Jeongin shouted from the kitchen door, and Woojin laughed loudly.

 

_Felix was bouncing up and down in his lap, whining loudly into his sweater sleeve._

_“Oppa, it feels so good, oppa-” Woojin grunted, gripping his slender hips hard under his pleated skirt._

_“You’re so tight baby girl, so wet for oppa.” He moaned, thrusting up into Felix’s wet heat, biting at the younger’s gloss covered lips._

_“You’re so big oppa, it fills me up so good.” Felix locked eyes with him, brown irises accentuated by the pink eyeshadow. His eyes glistened in the dim light, mouth open as he let out high pitched breathy moans._

_“Shit, you’re so pretty baby, such a pretty baby girl.” Woojin sucked on Felix’s exposed shoulder, marking the golden skin and making him whine._

_“Please fill me oppa, cum in me.” Felix begged, and Woojin groaned, a rumble deep in his chest as he grabbed Felix’s hair, fucking into him harder._

_“Want me to breed you baby girl? Want me to fill you with my seed?” He said, voice deep, and Felix nodded, rolling his hips down desperately._

_“Please breed me oppa, I want your seed deep in me, please oppa-”_

“Hyung! You have to get up now!” Minho’s voice pulled him out of his dream, and he sat up, groggily staring down at the tent in his shorts.

“Hyung? You don’t have time to sleep in, we gotta go soon!” Jeongin stuck his head in, toothbrush hanging from the corner of his mouth. Woojin grunted, getting up and going into the bathroom.

He locked the door, jerking off as quickly as possible. It stung a little, just how he liked it, and when he finally came all over his hand his dick was red. He cleaned his hands, quickly washing his face with water.

“Hyung, are you done soon? I need to brush my teeth.” Ah fuck; Felix. The star of his dream. He unlocked the door and let Felix in, steering his feet towards the kitchen; Chan shoved him out as soon as he stepped in.

“I’ll make you a sandwich, go get dressed.” Woojin laughed, but jogged back to his bedroom to do as his leader told him.

 

If there was some way for Woojin to lock the dream away so he could focus on dance practice, he would take it immediately. But sadly this was real life, and Felix was dancing shirtless to some sensual Western pop song, licking his lips and winking at his members through the mirror.

The others were laughing, Jisung coming up to dance with him, rolling his body aggressively. Felix was more feminine, more sensual, looking even more fuckable than Woojin thought he could.

“You’re staring hyung.” Minho said quietly as he kneeled down next to him, and Woojin dragged his eyes away from Felix’s toned back to Minho’s face, wetting his dry lips before speaking.

“Felix is driving me crazy.” He mumbled, and Minho smirked at him.

“I can see that.” He nodded subtly to Woojin’s crotch, who blushed behind his face mask when he saw his half erection. Minho patted him on the head as he stood up, announcing to the room that he was going to the restroom. Chan cut the music, ignoring Jisung and Felix’s complaints.

“You gotta rest guys, we’ll start again in ten minutes. Drink some water now.” He said, and Woojin grabbed his water bottle from next to him, pulling his face mask down to take a few gulps.

“Hyung.” He looked up, and choked on his water when he saw Felix standing above him, upper body glistening with sweat. He coughed into his elbow, wiping at his mouth and looking up at Felix again, uncomfortably clearing his throat.

“Did you need something Lixie?” He asked, trying to seem casual, but Felix was just smiling at him.

He crouched down and then swung one leg over Woojin’s lap, straddling his thighs. Woojin gulped, knowing that if Felix scooted forward a bit he would feel Woojin’s boner.

“Did you like my dancing hyung?” He asked, wrapping an arm around Woojin’s neck. The older swallowed heavily, keeping his eyes trained on Felix’s face.

“It was nice.” Felix frowned at his lackluster answer, but his expression changed when he moved forward so their crotches pressed together. He glanced down, and looked up at Woojin with a knowing glint in his eyes.

“How nice?” He asked, and Woojin gripped his hips to hold him still when he tried to grind down.

“ _Don’t._ ” He said through gritted teeth, and he could see the surprise on Felix’s face at his harsh tone. “Not here.” Felix leaned his head on Woojin’s shoulder, making it look like he was just resting, but Woojin could feel his hot breath in puffs against his skin.

“Oppa.” He whined quietly. “Did I do something wrong?” Woojin nearly groaned out loud at the faux innocence, but he could see Seungmin looking weirdly at them.

“What did I say?” He hissed, glad that his mask covered his mouth.

“I don’t know oppa, you should say it again.” Woojin was straining against his shorts, and he wanted nothing more than to push Felix against the floor and completely ravish him, but Jeongin and Seungmin were both looking at them, obviously on the way to figuring out what they were doing.

“ _We’ll finish this at home._ ” He said, and pushed Felix out of his lap. The younger pouted, but stood up and walked over to his things to put his shirt on again. Woojin decided to go to the bathroom to calm his dick down, and when he came back they threw themselves back into dance practice, near incident out of everyone’s minds.

When they left the building later that day, Felix grabbed Woojin’s hand, pulling him with him to the closest convinience store.

“We’ll catch up with you at home!” Felix shouted to Chan, and the others waved at them as they walked down the street.

“I would have guessed you would be more eager to get home with how you were acting earlier.” Woojin mused, and Felix rolled his eyes at him.

“I wanted to get some snacks and spend time with my favorite hyung, is that a crime?” He didn’t let go of his hand as he browsed the shelves, and it warmed Woojin’s heart.

“Of course it’s not.” He smiled, and Felix gave one of his sweet smiles, one of those which he had used to completely melt Woojin’s heart so many times.

Felix bought a bag of puffed rice and a juice bottle, happily sharing with Woojin as they walked back to the dormatory building.

They were standing in the elevator when Felix spoke up.

“So, what was it you liked so much about my dance hyung?” Woojin bit his lip, wrapping an arm around Felix and pulling him closer so he could whisper into his ear.

“ _Had a dream about you baby girl._ ” He could see Felix’s Adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed, but the younger just kept his eyes on the door. “You were dressed really pretty, with a white skirt and your makeup was gorgeous, made you look really feminine.” Woojin shifted so he was standing behind him instead, pressing his fattening cock against the cleft of his ass. “I would love to see you dance like you did earlier, in a skirt. _So pretty for_ oppa.” Felix breathed out, but before he could answer the doors slid open and they were on their floor. Woojin pushed him out, tugging his navy sweater down so his bulge was hidden.

“Hyung.” Felix groaned, but followed Woojin into the apartment.

Chan and Minho were in the kitchen, making a soup by the looks of it, and they could hear Jeongin singing trot loudly from the shower.

“Yongbokie! Come help me kick Seungmin’s ass at Smash Bros!” Hyunjin shouted from the living room, and Felix ran off after kissing Woojin on the cheek. Woojin smiled, walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

“You look disgustingly happy, get out.” Minho deadpanned, and Chan laughed, smacking him on the ass with the spatula he had just pulled from a drawer.

“Minho told me you were thirsting over Felix at dance practice. I don’t know how I missed that, but I totally agree.” Chan said, turning back to the stove, and Woojin grinned, thinking about what had happened in the elevator.

“Have you ever thought about him in a skirt?” Woojin said, sounding as casual as possible.

“Now I have.” Minho said, and Chan looked over his shoulder at Woojin.

“Thinking about dressing our baby girl up?” He teased, and Woojin stuck his tongue out at him.

“I have a skirt that would fit him, if he wants to borrow it.” Minho added, and smiled at Chan when the latter stared at him with his mouth open in shock. “What, you wanna see me in it too?” Chan blushed, turning back to the food in front of him.

“Shut up.” He mumbled, and Woojin shared a knowing look with Minho.

“It’s in a white bundle in my closet, if you want to take a look.” Minho said, and Woojin lit up, leaving the kitchen with a overdramatically blown kiss.

After a bit of rummaging in Minho’s wardrobe he found it, sitting on the floor with it in his lap as he looked through it. He raised an eyebrow at the multiple lengths of rope and the ballgag, but ignored them in favor of the pastel pink pleated skirt, neatly folded ontop of some lingerie.

He put the bundle away, standing up as he shook out the skirt to look at it properly. He held it up against his own hips, where it fell to above mid thigh. He smiled, thinking about how pretty it would look around Felix’s strong legs.

“Hyung?” He whipped around, coming to face Felix who was standing in the doorway. His eyes flicked down to the skirt, and then up to Woojin’s face, an unmistakable blush spreading across his cheeks. “Is that yours?”

“It’s Minho’s, but I was thinking about borrowing it.” Woojin said, stepping closer to Felix, who bit his lip.

“Do you like wearing skirts hyung?” He asked, and Woojin smiled, wrapping an arm around the younger’s waist and pulling him close.

“Maybe, but I was thinking about you _baby girl_. Wanna wear this for oppa?” Felix smiled shyly, nodding as he grabbed the skirt from him. He leaned up and pecked him on the corner of the mouth.

“Can I wear your sweater oppa?” He asked, and Woojin kissed him properly before breaking away and tugging his sweater off. Felix took that from him and then started pushing him out of the bedroom with him. “It needs to be a surprise! Go to the kitchen.” Felix left to his own bedroom and Woojin pouted but complied; Minho raised an eyebrow when he slumped down at the kitchen table again.

“Did you not like the skirt hyung?” He asked.

“I did. Felix is putting it on.” At that Chan also raised his eyebrows.

“Is he gonna wear it during dinner?” Woojin shrugged, pulling out his phone to entertain himself.

He was playing a game when Felix stepped into the kitchen, toying with the hem of the skirt as he stood in front of Woojin. He had tucked the front of the sweater into the skirt, and the sleeves flopped adorably over his hands.

“ _Hello_ oppa.” He whispered, and Woojin grinned at him, pulling him into his lap, arm around his waist and a hand on his thigh. He had put on makeup, blush dusted over his eyes and cheeks and some brown mascara, and his lips were shiny with gloss.

“ _Hi baby girl._ ” He murmured, and Felix cradled his face and kissed him sweetly, ignoring the wolf whistles from Chan and Minho.

“Holy shit, I might just have to watch you two if he’s gonna be dressed like that.” Minho said, and Felix broke the kiss to hide his face in Woojin’s shoulder.

“Hyung.” He whined, and Woojin patted him on the back of the head, suddenly feeling possessive. Chan gave him a thumbs up.

“Binnie!” Minho shouted, and Changbin stuck his head into the kitchen. “Get I.N. and set the table.” The younger nodded and yawned, stopping in his tracks when he saw Felix, openly staring at his ass. Woojin winked at him with a smile, and Changbin bit his lip before leaving the kitchen.

Everyone wanted to be close to Felix during dinner, and Seungmin and Jisung had a minor shouting match about who would get to sit next to him. Chan sighed and suggested they sit on either side of him, and Felix pouted, saying that he wanted to sit with Woojin. So that’s how Woojin ended up with Felix in his lap, Seungmin and Jisung pressed against his thighs. He ate in silence, trying to focus on not getting a boner from Felix moving around ontop of him, failing spectacularly when Felix leaned forward and Woojin realised he wasn’t wearing boxers. The skirt lifted quickly, and he got a glimpse of pink roses against white fabric, a subtle pink lace trim on the hems of the panties.

He bit his lip, setting his empty bowl down and leaning back, breathing out hard through his nose when his cock rubbed up against Felix’s ass. Seungmin looked at him oddly, but then focused back on his food.

“Can we watch a movie tonight hyung?” Hyunjin asked Chan when they had finished eating, and Chan dramatically pretended to mull over the question before answering.

“Why not. Anyone else in?” Seungmin and Jisung put their hands up immediately, Minho, Changbin and Jeongin following suit after a few seconds.

“I’m not in the mood for a movie, sorry guys.” Felix said, curling up against Woojin’s chest. He looked up at Woojin with a coy smile, and Woojin cursed him in his head, realising he had been doing it all on purpose the whole time.

“I’m gonna sit this one out as well.” Woojin added, a bit too quickly, earning a suspicious look from Jisung. Felix looked up at him and smiled again, hand coming up to poke his cheek. The others started stacking the bowls and bringing them to the kitchen; Felix made no move to stand up, and Woojin decided to just stay seated, glad he could hide his erection for a bit longer.

“Move your asses, we need to move the couch forward.” Hyunjin said, clapping his hands together. Felix stood up, careful to not flip his skirt up, and held out a hand for Woojin to grab.

“Let’s go cuddle then hyung!” Woojin let the younger pull him off the ground and into a bedroom, pushing him up against the wall as soon as he had closed the door. Felix froze in surprise, but melted into his fervent kiss.

“ _Fuck, baby girl._ ” Woojin grunted, and Felix moaned, wrapping his arm tightly around the older’s neck. He licked into his mouth, grinding against Woojin’s straining erection.

“Oppa.” He gasped as Woojin broke the kiss and started licking on the sensitive spot behind his ear. “That feels good oppa.”

“They totally know what we’re doing.” Woojin mumbled, and Felix laughed breathlessly.

“I don’t care.” He pushed Woojin towards the closest bed, and the older tugged his t-shirt off as he sat down. Felix straddled him, and Woojin took the opportunity to slip his hands up underneath his skirt, fingers skimming the delicate material of his panties.

“How long have you had these?” He asked, thumbs pressing into Felix’s hips. Felix smiled, grabbing one of Woojin’s hands and pushing it up under his sweater, placing it on his chest. Woojin furrowed his brows, but then his jaw dropped as he realised what was under his palms; lace and soft cotton. He pushed up the sweater, hungrily taking in the sight of the the lace trimmed bralette, that matched the panties.

“I bought them a couple weeks ago. Does oppa like them?” He looked up at Felix’s bashful face, and kept eye contact as he leaned down to mouth at the younger’s nipple through the fabric. He gasped, grinding down, his cock rubbing against the rough fabric of Woojin’s jeans.

“ _Gorgeous_.” He whispered, and Felix weakly pushed at his shoulder, but then moaned when Woojin carefully bit down on his nipple, rolling the nub inbetween his teeth. “ _Beautiful._ ” He added as he let go of it, and Felix smiled at him, pulling him up for another kiss.

They could hear the other members turning on the TV in the living room, rustling from what Woojin assumed was bags of popcorn. It was soon out of his mind though, since Felix was swirling his hips around, the friction driving Woojin insane.

“Oppa, I wanna ride you. Can I ride you?” He begged, and Woojin groaned as he nodded, lifting Felix off of his lap so he could pull his jeans off. Felix kneeled in front of him to help, and Woojin pushed a hand through his soft locks. The younger smiled up at him, slender fingers opening his fly and pushing the jeans down, licking his lips at the large bulge in front of him.

“ _Pretty baby girl._ ” Felix purred at the nickname, keeping eye contact with Woojin as he pulled the boxers down, letting Woojin’s cock slap against his face. He licked up the shaft up to the head, focusing his tongue right under the head for a few seconds before tugging Woojin’s bottoms all the way down his legs, letting him kick them off.

“Oppa, can you open me up?” Felix asked, standing up with his hands on Woojin’s knees, and Woojin pecked him on the lips before standing up and rummaging through the top drawer of the dresser, where he found a bottle of lube, condoms and plastic gloves. When he turned back to the bed he felt like all of the air in his lungs had been knocked out by the view in front of him; Felix had climbed onto the bed with his skirt around his waist and pulled his panties down, just enough to expose his hole.

“You’re gonna kill me _baby girl. You’re so pretty._ ” He shuddered, kneeling on the bed behind him with a hand on his ass cheek.

“I want you to fuck my pussy oppa, please.” Felix whined, and Woojin bit his lip, leaning down to kiss at his tailbone as he pulled on a plastic glove.

“Gotta get you nice and wet first, so oppa doesn’t hurt you.” He said, dripping lube directly onto Felix’s entrance and rubbing it with a gloved finger.

“Mhm, you make me so wet oppa, I love it.” Woojin’s free hand came to rest on Felix’s thigh as he pushed in to the first knuckle, letting the younger get used to it before pushing in farther.

He kept kissing Felix’s back and hips, showering him in praise as he added more fingers, until he could thrust four digits in and out without resistance. Felix was moaning into his sleeves, rocking back on his hand needily.

“Ready _baby?_ ” Woojin asked as he pulled out his fingers, pulling the glove off and discarding it in the trash can, sitting down on the edge of the bed as he grabbed a condom and put it on quickly. Felix pushed himself up on his hands, looking over his shoulder at Woojin with a smile.

“Yes oppa.” He pulled his panties off, walking on his knees over to Woojin and positioning himself over his cock, reaching behind him to guide it to his hole. He jerked it a few times, and Woojin moaned.

“ _Pretty baby, pretty baby girl._ ” He mumbled, wrapping his hands around Felix’s quads to help steady him as he sunk down slowly, letting out breathy whimpers as Woojin pressed into him slowly.

“You’re so big oppa, you fill my pussy so good.” He murmured into Woojin’s ear, wiggling his hips to get used to the sensation.

“God, you’re so tight.” Woojin wrapped an arm around Felix’s waist, free hand wandering down to trace his rim. He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, and ran his fingers along his shaft. Felix giggled at him, holding up his hand with the condom hanging from it.

“Don’t you wanna fuck me raw oppa?” He whispered, and Woojin gulped, head swirling with the déjà vu from his dream as Felix leaned in to run his teeth along his earlobe. “Don’t you wanna breed me?” A guttural groan ripped from his chest, and he bucked his hips up, driving his cock farther into Felix.

“ _Fuck._ ” He started thrusting up at a steady pace, and Felix moaned into his sleeve, dropping the condom on the ground so he could hold onto Woojin’s shoulders. He leaned down, pushing Woojin’s T-shirt to the side and latching onto his collar bone, his moans vibrating against his skin.

“You taste so good oppa, your skin is so pretty.” He mewled, and Woojin moaned, holding him closer and groping his ass, smacking it harshly.

“You’re doing so good _baby girl, I love you_.” He muttered, and he could feel Felix smile against his skin, reaching for Woojin’s face and pulling him in for a kiss.

“ _I love you too_ oppa.” He said against his lips, and Woojin couldn’t hold back the giggle as the younger licked into his mouth, hot little tongue running across his own.

Felix was moving equally as much as Woojin, swirling his hips in rythm, but his legs were quickly losing their strength, leaving Woojin to raise him up and down on his cock, making him grunt and sigh every time their thighs slapped together. Instead he focused his attention back on Woojin’s shoulder, his biting making the older slam into him harder.

Woojin could feel his high nearing quickly, and he slowed down to drag it out, but Felix whined.

“ _Something wrong baby girl?_ ” He chuckled, and Felix bounced up weakly, looking at Woojin pleadingly.

“Please breed me oppa.” The knot in Woojin’s stomach tightened, and he stopped completely, hands gripping Felix hard.

“Say it again _baby girl._ ” Felix panted, wrapping his arms around Woojin’s neck and rocking back and forth as he begged.

“Please breed me oppa, I want your seed deep in me, _please_ oppa-” Woojin flipped them over, laying his entire body weight on Felix as he slammed into him, biting on his bottom lip to not scream. Felix whimpered with every thrust, hands clawing at Woojin’s back.

“ _Baby girl-_ ” Woojin came with a breath like exclamation, spilling deep inside Felix’s ass. The younger panted, collapsing back on the bed.

“Bear…” He murmured, and Woojin smiled, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. He attempted to pull out but Felix wrapped his legs around his waist. “No, your seed will spill out, wanna keep it...”

“Baby girl,” and Woojin realized how husky his voice had gotten, “do you want me to get a buttplug for you?” Felix nodded eagerly, and pointed to his closet.

“With my toys hyung. It has a tail.” Woojin smiled, pulling out of Felix and flipping him back over, his ass in the air so nothing would drip out. He pulled off his T-shirt and used it to wipe off his dick, stepping back into his boxers before walking to the closet and rummaging through the drawer he knew Felix kept his toys in, quickly finding the aforementioned tail plug. He returned to the bed, admiring the way Felix’s hole was clenching around nothing before pressing the tip against it. Felix gasped, making small satisfied noises when Woojin pushed it in slowly.

“Wanna put your panties back on?” Felix nodded, and Woojin wiped him down before helping him back into the bottoms, smiling at how the tail stuck out through one leg hole. Felix turned onto his side, making grabby hands towards Woojin.

“Hyung, cuddle me now.” He whined, and Woojin laughed.

“But I need to put on clothes baby, and my wardrobe isn’t in here.” Felix pouted, but gladly accepted Woojin’s kiss before he left the room.

“I fucking knew it!” Jeongin exclaimed as soon as he was in full view of the rest of the band, but he just rolled his eyes. He walked past them on the way into his room, jumping only slightly when Hyunjin reached out and smacked his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaah, im back with woolix!!!! i hope you enjoyed it
> 
> if youre thinking abt requests, please read the ship list and focus more on scenarios! tahts what helps me the most


	9. i'd make you beg for more as i pin you to the floor - chan x seungmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hyung…” He whispered.
> 
> “What got you so excited, puppy? Were you thinking about something?” Chan murmured, his chin on Seungmin’s shoulder. Seungmin raised the cup to his lips, taking a careful sip before answering.
> 
> “I was thinking about what you did with Felix.” Chan hummed, gripping Seungmin’s cock through his sweats. “I’ve thought about it every night.”
> 
> “You gotta be more specific than that pup.” Seungmin’s head was swimming, but he tried to stay calm, taking another sip as he tried to collect his thoughts.
> 
> “I… I’ve had dreams about it too. Where you fuck me like you fucked Felix.” Chan hummed again, slowly stroking Seungmin’s cock.
> 
> “Rough and loud? Bareback? Marking you as mine?” Seungmin shuddered, drinking his tea slowly to avoid answering. Chan nipped lightly at his neck, moving his hand to Seungmin waistband and slipping his hand down his underwear, grasping his cock gently. “Answer me pup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im alive! i promise im not dead! ive just had a bit of a hard time with finishing shit, but i got this done!
> 
> this is similiar to the last chanlix chapter, with some degradation and a little violence. seungminnie has a mild meltdown at the end cause hes overwhelmed, but its not that graphic. 
> 
> uuuuh i think thats it! have fun, stay safe, break a leg

Even multiple days later, Seungmin couldn’t get Chan and Felix’s moans out of his head, and as he stared up at the ceiling he realized in frustration that he was getting hard from the thoughts, again. He turned on his side, which only made it worse as his growing erection got trapped in his pyjama pants, and he whined.

He sat up, grabbing his glasses and sliding them on, quietly padding out of the bedroom. He decided to make a cup of tea, leaning against the counter as he waited for it to brew. He regretted not bringing his phone, as he quickly got bored. Just as he was contemplating wether to go get it the door opened, and he could hear Chan step in quietly.

“Oh, hi puppy. Didn’t know you were going to be awake.” Chan said, looking up from where he was taking off his coat to Seungmin who was standing a few meters from him.

“Couldn’t sleep.” He mumbled, gladly accepting Chan’s hug. Then he blushed, as he realised his hard dick was pressing up against Chan’s leg. Chan laughed quietly, stroking the back of his head.

“Is that why?” Seungmin nodded, breaking away from Chan when he remembered his cup of tea. His leader followed him into the kitchen, hugging him from behind as he removed the tea bag and threw it in the trash, stirring down a spoonful of honey. He gasped, biting his lip as Chan snuck a hand down to his crotch, teasingly running his fingers along his length.

“Hyung…” He whispered.

“What got you so excited, puppy? Were you thinking about something?” Chan murmured, his chin on Seungmin’s shoulder. Seungmin raised the cup to his lips, taking a careful sip before answering.

“I was thinking about what you did with Felix.” Chan hummed, gripping Seungmin’s cock through his sweats. “I’ve thought about it every night.”

“You gotta be more specific than that pup.” Seungmin’s head was swimming, but he tried to stay calm, taking another sip as he tried to collect his thoughts.

“I… I’ve had dreams about it too. Where you fuck me like you fucked Felix.” Chan hummed again, slowly stroking Seungmin’s cock.

“Rough and loud? Bareback? Marking you as mine?” Seungmin shuddered, drinking his tea slowly to avoid answering. Chan nipped lightly at his neck, moving his hand to Seungmin waistband and slipping his hand down his underwear, grasping his cock gently. “Answer me pup.”

“Hyung…” Seungmin whimpered, putting his now empty cup on the counter and bracing himself against it.

“Tell me pup, or I’ll leave you like this.” Chan stilled his motions, and Seungmin slapped his hand over his leader’s to keep it in place.

“No! Please, I…” He panted, and when he pushed back against Chan he could feel his erection push against his ass. “I want you to degrade me as you fuck me, and use me for your pleasure.” Chan chuckled against his neck, licking just under his ear.

“Do you want me to call you a slut? A little cumdump? My little toy?” Seungmin nodded frantically, thrusting into Chan’s hand.

“I want you to fuck me and cum in my ass, and then plug me up with it, and make me keep it in while we dance, or have song practice. And even if I came to you and begged you to take it out you would just call me pathetic…” He cut himself off with a moan, and Chan kissed him on the jaw, spinning him around so they were facing each other. He pushed him up against the counter, jerking him even faster as he kissed his neck and jaw.

“Pathetic little slut, you’re so desperate for me to fuck you aren’t you?” Chan muttered against his skin, and Seungmin nodded frantically again.

“Please, please Alph- hyung.” Chan stilled again, pulling back to look into Seungmin’s eyes.

“What did you call me?” He asked, and Seungmin gulped. “Answer me pup.” Chan growled, sliding a hand into Seungmin’s messy hair and tugging his head back.

“Alpha.” He gasped out, and Chan breathed out heavily, pulling Seungmin in for a harsh kiss.

“Say it again.” Chan muttered into his mouth, and Seungmin grunted.

“Alpha, Alpha please.” Chan groaned gutturally, and Seungmin pushed his hands up under his shirt, dragging his nails down his firm chest and stomach.

“Sweet little pup, Alpha wants to ruin you.” Chan said, ducking his head down to nip gently on Seungmin’s neck. “How’s your schedule tomorrow puppy?” He asked, sounding more normal.

“I just have things in the afternoon.” He gasped, slotting his leg inbetween Chan’s thighs.

“Wanna go back to the company with me? The studio is soundproof, so we can be as loud as we want.” Seungmin nodded, kissing Chan’s cheek. “Get a change of clothes with you, maybe some toys if you want. I need to use the bathroom first.” Seungmin nodded again, hurrying back to his room and stuffing his collar and leash into his backpack, along with a hoodie and a pair of pyjama pants. After a moment of hesitation he grabbed the black plastic bag he had hidden underneath his jeans and put that in as well, zipping it up and excitedly jogging out of the room to the hallway. He heard the tap turn off in the bathroom and then Chan stepped out

“Let’s go hyung.” He said, and let Chan help him into his coat. They left the dormitory building quietly, Chan laughing when Seungmin started walking fast down the street.

“You excited pup?” He asked with a soft smile, and Seungmin grinned back.

“It’s been so long Alpha.” He whined, and Chan drew in a sharp breath; Seungmin knew exactly what he was doing, and he intertwined their fingers, leaning against the older man. “What’s wrong Alpha?” He said with faux innocence on his face, and Chan shook his head.

“You shouldn’t call me that in public Seungminnie.” Seungmin pouted.

“But you call me puppy in public.” Chan raised his eyebrows at him as they crossed the road.

“Yes, but that’s your nickname. Alpha is my title pup .” Seungmin smiled mischievously, leaning in a little so he could whisper into Chan’s ear.

“Tell me to stop then. I’ll stop if you want me to.” Chan tensed up his jaw, biting his lip. Then he turned to Seungmin, a glint in his eyes.

“Just make sure no one else hears, pup.” Seungmin shivered, looking around to make sure they wouldn’t be seen before swooping in and kissing Chan on the neck.

“Thank you Alpha.” He whispered, enjoying the way it made Chan squeeze his hand.

He kept teasing him as they walked there, and he got exactly what he wanted when Chan pushed him against a corner in the elevator when they got in, mouthing at his neck.

“You’re such a brat puppy.” Chan said, rutting against Seungmin, his hard cock straining against his sweatpants.

“You love it Alpha.” He said back, and then gasped when Chan smacked his thigh, before breaking away. Seungmin pouted at him but let him drag him out of the elevator when it stopped. They walked quickly to his studio, greeting the janitor who was the only other person in the corridor. Seungmin stepped in, throwing his coat in a corner and walking over to the couch, emptying his backpack onto it. He jumped a little when Chan wrapped himself around him from the back, planting his chin on the younger’s shoulder.

“So what did you bring with you pup?” He asked, his breath tickling Seungmin’s neck.

“Minho got me something new.” He said, opening the black bag and pulling out a gag, the bit shaped like a bone instead of a ball. Chan gasped, grabbing it from Seungmin’s hand to look at it.

“This can be very useful puppy, since you like to be loud.” He stepped away from Seungmin, and when Seungmin turned around he had sat down in his chair, an icy look in his brown eyes. “Strip.” Seungmin bit his lip.

“No.” Chan raised his eyebrows as Seungmin stared him down.

“Excuse me?” He said, and Seungmin gulped.

“No.”

“Are you going against me pup?” Chan stood up again, and Seungmin nearly took a step back, but he held his ground.

“I won’t strip.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest, and Chan frowned.

“You begged for my cock earlier, do you not want it now? Strip.” He spit out, and Seungmin took a small, shaky breath before speaking again.

“Make me.” He braced himself for the hit, but he still got his breath knocked out of him when Chan slapped him hard across the face, sending him to the floor. He held his now burning cheek, and then Chan grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the couch.

“You should listen to your Alpha, pup.” He growled, tugging Seungmin’s T-shirt off over his head and throwing it to the other side of the room. He then grabbed the collar from the couch and put it on Seungmin, clipping on the leash as well. “Apologize puppy.”

“I’m sorry Alpha, I’m gonna behave now I promise.” He gasped, and stood up when Chan pulled on his leash.

“Good pup. Take off your pants too.” He nodded, quickly stepping out of them and walking closer to Chan, biting his lip as he looked at him nervously. He awkwardly covered his bare erection, feeling shy with the way Chan was staring at him; he looked like he wanted to eat him. 

“What more Alpha?” He whispered, and Chan’s expression softened, his hand coming up to caress Seungmin’s cheek.

“Feeling okay pup? Tell me how you want me to continue.” Chan pecked his nose, and Seungmin smiled fondly.

“It’s good. Can you just… Use and degrade me now? I’ve been waiting for this.” He answered, and Chan gave him one last kiss on the mouth before turning him around and pushing him down into a kneeling position.

“Look at this pretty whore.” He said, now harsh voice making Seungmin shiver. “I’m gonna ruin you pup.” Seungmin could hear him undo the buttons on his shirt and drop it on the ground.

“Alpha-” He began, but Chan cut him off, pushing him forward so he was resting on his elbows, asshole displayed to his leader.

“Shut up.” Chan growled, and Seungmin moaned quietly when Chan rubbed his dry hole with a finger, and then spit on it. He heard the click from a cap being opened, and then cold lube landed on his hole. He gasped, staying as still as possible as Chan opened him up, aggressive and rough.

“Alpha…” Seungmin whined, and earned himself a slap on the ass.

“I told you to shut up didn’t I? You only speak when I tell you to. Understood?” Seungmin nodded, letting out a shaky gasp when Chan leaned down and bit his ass cheek, probably leaving a mark.

His legs were shaking when Chan finally seemed satisfied, and there was a small puddle of drool underneath him. Chan smacked him on the thigh and he whimpered, collapsing onto his elbows and leaning his forehead on the floor.

“Alpha…” He whispered, and Chan spanked him again.

“Pathetic, you can’t even listen to one order? Do you even deserve to get fucked, pup? Answer me.” Seungmin was pulled up by his hair, forced to look into Chan’s eyes.

“I’m sorry Alpha, it feels so good.” He said, blinking away the tears in his eyes. Chan smirked, smacking his cheek lightly.

“I’ll compromise with you, you’re only allowed to say Alpha. You’ll get a punishment if you say anything else, understood?” Seungmin nodded, and then Chan’s lips twitched. “Actually, puppies don’t speak do they?” Seungmin eyes widened and he grabbed Chan’s wrist, his leader’s face softening immediately.

“I want to call you Alpha, but can, can I bark for you too?” He whispered, and Chan lit up. He moved so he was kneeling in front of Seungmin, cradling his face and gently wiping the drool from his chin.

“You sure wanna go rough right now Seungminnie? That’s a lot of new stuff.” Seungmin pouted.

“But I do want it rough. Please Alpha?” Chan nodded hesitantly, pulling him in for a kiss.

“What’s the safewords pup?” He asked when he pulled away, and Seungmin beamed up at him.

“Green for yes, yellow for wait, and red or egg for stop.” Chan smiled, ruffling his hair as he stood up again. He took a few breaths and rolled his shoulders, before tugging on the leash and pulling Seungmin up onto his knees. He sat down on the couch and Seungmin crawled forward, standing up when Chan held the leash higher.

“Turn around.” He spun around so quickly he nearly fell, but Chan steadied him with a hand on his hip as he pulled him down on his lap. “Pathetic, can barely stand. We’ll see how well you can stand when I’m done with you.” He growled, pulling his cock out of his pants and slapping it against Seungmin’s ass before rubbing it against his hole. Seungmin whimpered in the back of his throat, grinding back against him and looking at him with pleading eyes.

“Alpha.” He whined, adding a bark. Chan groaned, pushing the head of his cock into Seungmin. 

“You’re mine.” He growled, thrusting up and making Seungmin moan. Chan leaned forward and bit the younger’s shoulder as he rocked his hips up, pulling Seungmin farther down on his cock. 

“Alpha…” He whined again, grinding down and moaning at the full feeling. “Alpha…” Chan wrapped an arm around his waist and held him down as he fucked into him, aggressively sucking and biting a big bruise into his shoulder.

“You feel so fucking good pup, such a good cumdump.” Chan whispered into his ear, and Seungmin whined loudly, barking with each of Chan’s thrusts.

“Alpha!” He shouted when Chan reached up and tugged on one of his nipples, tears brimming his eyes from the pain and pleasure. Chan grunted into his ear, licking behind the lobe and making Seungmin’s body convulse.

“You like Alpha’s cock? Like it when I use you?” He said, and Seungmin nodded frantically, rocking down desperately.

“Alpha, Alpha, Alpha-!” He cried, and Chan snarled in his ear.

“You’re so fucking tight. My little cocksleeve, gonna fill you with cum.” Seungmin barked with each of Chan’s thrusts, each noise coming out whiny and pathetic.

“Alpha!” Seungmin gripped Chan’s forearm, his nails digging into the pale skin. Chan stopped his frantic thrusting, pushing Seungmin off his cock and lap and onto the floor. Before the younger man could turn around he was on him, shoving his cock into him and pressing him against the floor. He started pounding into him, his hips loudly slapping against his ass.

“You’re so noisy pup, if it wasn’t a soundproof room everyone would be able to hear you.” Chan kept his voice low, and Seungmin could feel it rumbling against his back. Fat tears streamed down his cheeks, his cock pressed nearly painfully against the floor. 

“Al-Alpha…” He whispered, and Chan bit his shoulder, thrusts becoming sloppy as he came, flooding Seungmin’s ass. 

“ _ Holy fuck. _ ” He panted out, holding himself up on his elbows so he wouldn’t completely crush Seungmin.

“H-hyung? Can you get my buttplug?” Seungmin mumbled, head fuzzy and unclear. Chan shook his head to clear his mind, carefully pulling out and standing up, blinking as he looked around.

“Is your buttplug in the plastic bag?” He asked and Seungmin nodded weakly, pushing his ass up so no cum would spill out. He turned around on shaky legs, pulling out a tail plug from the bag and sinking down on his knees to push it into Seungmin. The younger man sighed at the sensation, turning over slowly and laying on his back.

“H-hyung, please take care of me now.” Seungmin pouted, and Chan walked on his knees so he was half laying down next to him. He kissed him, hand wandering down to his cock, jerking him off slowly and carefully, a big contrast to how he had just fucked him.

“C’mon pup, come for me.” With a few more whispered encouragements and twists of Chan’s wrist Seungmin came, moans and sobs spilling out of his mouth.

“Hyung…” Seungmin whispered, and Chan realised he was shaking, tears running down his cheeks as he looked up at his leader. Chan scurried to get wet wipes from his backpack and clean Seungmin, before pulling him into his lap and rocking him back and forth.

“Hey baby, shh, I’ve got you. What’s wrong Seungminnie?” He asked gently, and Seungmin buried his head into his bare chest. It took a few minutes until he calmed down enough to speak.

“It just got so much, I got so overwhelmed.” He mumbled, rubbing the tear tracks off his cheeks.

“It’s alright pup, it’s okay. Let’s cuddle a bit before we go back, so you can calm down, alright?” Seungmin swallowed and nodded, letting Chan dress him again before they curled up on the couch under a blanket.

“Thank you hyung. For everything, even if I cried.” Seungmin said into Chan’s neck, and the older kissed him on the top of the head.

“I liked it a lot too Seungminnie.” Chan yawned, pulling the blanket farther up to cover their eyes. “Rest now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a nsfw twitter! it's @/toothywoochan, come talk to me about ot9 on curiouscat

**Author's Note:**

> so when i asked if anyone had requests i got a surprising response! so here is everything that was requested (incase u want to ask for something but isnt sure if its already been requested(this list will be kept updated)):
> 
> woobin  
> seungjin  
> seungchan  
> 3racha  
> hyunchan (more!)  
> minchan  
> minsung  
> chanlix  
> aussie line + hyunjin  
> chansung  
> 2chan  
> minlix  
> woochanmin  
> wooho/minwoo  
> hyunsung  
> seunglix  
> seungsung  
> seungseunglix  
> changchanmin  
> chansunglix  
> woohan  
> ot9  
> jeonghyunmin  
> changjin  
> woochanbin  
> sunglix  
> seungbin  
> chanchanglix  
> jeongho  
> hyunsunglix  
> dance line  
> hyunho  
> 3racha+felix  
> jeongchanlix  
> chanhyunbin
> 
> if u have anything else please tell me in the comments! and if u want a more specific scenario please tell me that too! it helps a lot. (i will only write in this [canon] universe, and certain things like dubcon and noncon i wont write since theyre triggering subjects for me)
> 
> hey y'all, i made a nsfw twitter? i dont really know what im doing with it but its fun so far, i'm at @/toothywoochan and my curiouscat is in my profile


End file.
